My Guardian: Bevelle
by RJRelentless
Summary: Yuna has been raped and beaten by her boyfriend, Seymour, and when Tidus turns up to protect her, trust and other unknown feelings start to show. But what will happen to those feelings when Tidus uncovers a dark secret?
1. The Insident

_**The Incident.**_

Braska was inside his manor watching Blitzball on the Sphere vision. One of his favourite players was about to do a Sphere shot and take the game away. Braska was up on his feet shouting and cheering along with his butler, Barkeep.

The Sphere shot was successful and the Bevelle Blitzer's had won the match. Barkeep started doing a funny little dance while Braska stood in front of the S.V with his arms in the air.

"Did they win?" Says a female voice from the hallway. Braska turns and sees a blond head poking around the corner. Braska ran and pulled the woman into a bear hug and carried her back to the S.V. Once she saw the scoring she hugged Braska back and started to dance as well.

"Were in the finals!" Shouts the woman now doing handstands and cartwheels all around the room. Once they had calmed down Braska said, "What brings you here, Rikku?"

"What? Cant a niece drop by her Uncle's for a visit?" She asks innocently.

"She could drop by to see her Uncle, but if the Uncle has a daughter who is practically best friends with the niece, then the Uncle sometimes has suspicions."

Rikku have a boyish grin and asked, "Is she up stairs?"

"No." Replied Braska. "She's with that Seymour lad." The sound of his name made him cringe. Rikku notices this and says, "Oh come on. Why don't you give him a chance? I mean, I've meet him and he seems alright."

"I don't care if he seems alright to you, but every time I see him I get a bad feeling." He replies.

"Fine." Silence for a few seconds and then Rikku breaks it. "Got anything to eat?"

"Go find Barkeep. He'll mix you something up." Braska replies smiling.

"Yeppers!" She says skipping out of the room and into the kitchen.

About 20 minuets after, Braska and Rikku were watching the S.V while Rikku was demolishing a full fish, chips, peas and gravy. From time to time she would say in a full mouth, "This is good!"

The phone started to ring and Barkeep answered. "Mish Yuna! What can I do for you?"

"Okey dokey shweet heart! Lord Brashka! Mish Yuna on the phone for you."

Braska got up from the sofa and goes to the phone.

"Hello Yuna. You okay?" Says Braska. Nobody replies but he can hear sobbing and cries from the other end of the line. "Yuna, honey are you okay?" This time he gets a reply.

"D-Daddy? C-Can you p-pick me u-up, ple-please?" Sobs Yuna.

"Of course. Where are you?"

"Down n-near Chichester R-road."

"Ok. I'll pick you up. Stay there." He hangs up and rushes to get his coat. He picks up his car keys and rushes to his car.

_Why was she crying? Does it have something to do with Seymour? If it does im gunna have to apologize to his Father for killing him._

He drives down to Chichester Road and see's Yuna running towards the car. She gets in and Braska is horrified by what he see's. He knew it was Yuna who got into the car but it didn't look like her. This Yuna had 2 black eyes, both of them came to at least the middle of her cheeks. Her face had scratches and blood trickling down her chin and neck, Her hair was ruffed up, her eyes were puffed and red where she had been crying and her clothes that were once glamorous and new, now ripped and blood stained.

Braska stared at his daughter and Yuna just avoided his gaze. Finally he griped her shoulders and faces her towards his and he could only utter a single word. "Who?"

It took a while for her to calm down, but when she did she still said nothing. He repeats and he gets the same answer.

Another second passed and Braska was going 97mph down a 25mph road until he reached the nearest hospital.

Braska was impatiently pacing around the waiting room. It was 1 hour ago Yuna and the doctor went to talk and it was half an hour ago since Braska called Rikku.

Rikku then bursts through the door and searches for Braska. Braska waves and Rikku runs to him. As soon as she reaches him, "Who? What? When?"

"Yuna hasn't told me anything, I know as much as you do."

"That… That… argghhh! Im gunna kill him! Or her. Anyway, im gunna kill the asshole that done this!" Rikku shouts at the top of her voice. People from around the room gave her "Shooshes" to which she replies, "Oh fuck off!"

The doctor came from the room and approached Braska and Rikku.

"You are her Father I gather."

"Yes. Is she alright?"

"We'll get to that. If you and, who are you?" He asks Rikku

"Im Yuna's cousin."

"So you are family?"

"Well duh! What does the word "Cousin" mean to you?" Shouts Rikku a little impatiently.

"Ok miss. If you two would be so kind as to follow me. Please." He led Braska and Rikku into a room. The room was empty besides from a few chairs and empty beds. They were the only 3 in the room which made Rikku a bit edgy.

"Sir, we have a bit of a problem." Says the doctor

"Well of course we do. I can tell that just by looking at her." Braska replies. "What happened to her?"

"Well we ran some tests and asked her a few questions. It turns out sir, Your daughter has been raped. She wouldn't tell us by who, though."

There was silence. Rikku slowly sinks to the floor as if she had been punched in the stomach. Then she rises and asks, "Can I see her?"

"Of course. This way please…" Says the doctor but he is cut of.

"No, just tell me. If I can find my way there, getting her to tell me the fuckers name will be a piece of cake. Sorry unc., but I don't think she'll say anything in front of you."

Braska nods and the doctor gives directions to Rikku. She takes of at full speed down the hallway and finally ends up and room do12.

She goes into the room and see's Yuna sitting up right on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Rikku runs and throws her arms around her cousin and Yuna in return done the same.

There was a few tears shed and finally Rikku says, "Do you like the food here?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Yuna asks slowly.

Rikku pulls away from the embrace and says, "Because if you don't tell me who did this to you, your gunna stay here, eating rotten food until you do."

Yuna sighs and then looks around the room. When she see's theres nobody but her and Rikku present she says, "Fine. Remember Seymour?" Rikku nods. "Well, me and him went to watch this film and we went back to his place because we were hungry and it was the closest. His parents weren't home so we started talking, then he started to get closer to me and then… it just went on from there." Yuna looks back up the ceiling and Rikku has her mouth wide open.

Rikku only paced around the room slowly and then bumped into the door. She fell on her back side and when people heard the bang, they started coming into the room to make sure she was okay. She nods and comes to a water machine, pours herself a cup and then tips the water over her hair, on her face and down her top. She then walks over to the bed Yuna was sitting on and plops herself on to the bed.

"What's going on?" Asks Braska. Rikku looks at Yuna and says, "Cruimt E damm res? Un tu oui fyhd du?" (Should I tell him? Or do you want to?)

"Oui damm res, bmayca." (You tell him, please.) Says Yuna, still looking at the ceiling.

"It was that blue haired bastard Seymour." Rikku says without hesitation.

Braska registers this quickly and runs out of the room. He quickly dials Jyscal Guado's number and waits for it to be answered.

"Hello?" Say Jyscal

"Hey. Can I talk to your son?" Braska replies.

"Sure, one second."

A few moments pass and there's a, "Hello?" By the unmistakable voice of Seymour.

"Listen here. I know what you did to my daughter, and I can tell you this for free that you are NOT going to get away with it." Braska says harshly down the into the phone.

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about, Sir." Says Seymour in a cocky tone.

"Don't screw with me, kid! I don't care if your Father is a Maester, I will-"

"Your boring me now Sir. I will speak to you when I speak to you. By now, oh! And make sure your daughter gets better soon, don't want anything to happen to her again, do you?" Seymour laughs slightly and then cuts Braska off.

"Little prick." He says as he holds the phone to his head trying to figure out what to do.

_He's going to strike again. He's going to hurt her again. Im not going to let it happen a second time. _Thinks Braska.

He dials again and this time another voice comes from the phone. "Hello?"

"Auron? Hi, its me."

"Braska! What's been going on my old friend?" Says the unusually cheery voice of Auron.

"No time for a cosy catch up right now. Are you still doing all the stuff with the guard thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Someone is after Yuna. His name is Seymour Guado, and-" Braska is cut off.

"Seymour Guado?"

"Yeah, he's the Maesters son and-" He us cut of again by Auron.

"I know who he is." There's a silence and then, "So you want someone to go and guard little Yuna?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Anyone will do. I just want this man taken down."

"Hmmm. We've been after him for a while. I'll send our best over to you and-

"No. I want to pick a body guard out myself."

"Okay then, come down here about 9 am tomorrow and we'll take a look, alright?"

"Fine, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Braska hung up the phone and went into the room again to see that Yuna and Rikku were asleep. He chuckled a little and decided to let them sleep. He went and sat down on a nearby chair and slowly went to sleep.


	2. The New Bodyguard

_**The Assignment**_

Braska had brought the girls home and had taken off to Auron's office. It takes about 20 minuets to arrive and he is greeted by Auron standing in the car park. He shakes Braska's hand and then brings his friend into an embrace.

"How have you been? You know besides the recent events." Says Auron

"Fine. Like I said last night I will feel an awful lot better when I know this man is in prison or graveyard."

"Yes, of course. Well if you would follow me." Auron says while waling into his office nearby.

"So, what's happened to little Yuna?" Auron says sitting down behind his desk.

"Raped. Beaten, brutally. By her own boyfriend." Braska spits.

"Hmm, Seymour has been known to get away with such things."

"But this time he'll be taken down, yes?"

"Possibly. Depends who you pick out."

"Can we get to that quickly then please? I don't feel comfortable leaving Yuna alone like she is right now."

"Of course. If we go to the hall, a lot of the people come in early for breakfast, the earlier you come in, the best bit of grub you get." Auron gets up and led Braska to the food hall, where hundreds of men and women were either sat down and getting food.

"You hungry?" Auron Shouts over the noise.

Braska nods and they get breakfast and sit at an empty table. "If I were you I would choose carefully. A lot of people here have different advantages and disadvantages. Some can be quite rash."

Before Braska could reply however, there was a cheers from more or less everyone in the hall. People were running up to someone. Auron got up and when he saw the source of the cheering he stared at it with his jaw hitting the floor. The cheering had died down and people started to go back to their seats. A man with blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a cocky smile was walking to the food area and even the dinner ladies were looking at him as if he was a ghost.

On the way back people started ruffling the mans already scruffy hair. One girl with long brown hair went up to him and gave him a hug and then Auron just let out an, "Oh my God." Auron was still staring at the man and when he sat down, Braska brought Auron back to Spira.

"Hello? Auron?" Braska snapped his fingers in front of Auron's face and that seemed to do the trick. But he didn't pay any attention to Braska but the man.

"Slatter!" Everyone now turned their attention to Auron and the man.

"I want you in my office right after you have eaten!" Without warning Auron storms of out of the hall with everyone looking at him.

After breakfast I joined Auron in his office and waited for this Slatter man.

"What exactly has he done?" I ask

"Its not what he's done, it's what he's not doing. He should be in bed recovering from his last assignment which was only 2 days ago! Knowing him he's gone off without permission."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad about it? Number 1. he thinks he can get away with everything. He shouldn't be going anywhere unless he has permission. Number 2. He was shot 7 times, no bullet proof vest, no protection, nothing! 3 of the bullets got him in the chest, 1 of which skimmed his heart, 2 got him in the stomach and the last 2 in his arms. And he's walking around as if nothing happened!"

_7 bullets and he's still alive?_ Braska thinks.

There's a knock at the door and Slatter walks through. He nods to Braska in greeting and Braska does the same. "You wanted to see me , Sir?" Slatter says with a cocky grin planted on his face.

"What do you think you were doing? Walking out of sick bay the way you did?"

"What way, Sir?"

"Without permission! You know its against the rules to do so and you still-"

"As a matter of fact, Sir, I did have permission."

"Excuse me? Your assignment was 2 days ago and you were shot 7 times. Don't give me that bullshit, boy."

"Im not. Phone up sick bay and ask. They couldn't find anything wrong with me so they let me go. 4 of the wounds that should have been scars have healed already, Sir." Slatter holds his shirt up to reveal 1 wound next to his belly button, one a bit higher but hardly noticeable and the other where his heart is. "Nothings wrong with me, I feel fine." He pulled his shirt back down.

"Auron, could I have a private word." Braska asked, rising from his chair.

"Course. You, stay there." Auron says pointing at Slatter.

Once they were out of ear shot Braska turned to Auron and said, "Can I see that man's file?"

"Why?"

"Because. You said that I had to pick someone out carefully. If he can take 7 bullets, don't you think he might be able to get Seymour?"

At this Auron looks at Braska seriously. He then looks at the floor and whispers, "He might…"

"Then please. Seymour is bound to come back for Yuna, this time she'll be guarded. Please Auron. I don't what I'd do if anything were to happen to my little girl."

There is silence and then Auron says quietly, "Follow me."

Auron goes back into the office and walks straight past Slatter. He walks to one of the cabinets and pulls out a fill with the name "Slatter, Tidus" and hands it to Braska.

"Read through it and let me know if you change your mind." Auron sits in his chair behind it desk and folds his arms over his chest.

Braska opens the folder and read through. As he reads more his eyes get wider and wider.

Slatter looks down at the floor and shuffle a bit uncomfortably.

"I pick him. Well, if he's up to the job." Braska says

"It hasn't effected your decision?" Auron asks and Braska shakes his head. "Fine. Tidus, this is Braska. Braska, Tidus." They shake hands and smile.

"May I explain the matter at hand?" Auron asks Braska and to which Braska nods.

"Braska has a daughter, Yuna, of 17 years old. Last night she was raped and brutally beaten by… by a man known as Seymour Guado."

Tidus' head snaps up then and look straight at Auron and then at Braska. "And the assignment is?"

"To guard and protect Yuna until Seymour is brought to justice. Do you accept?"

As soon as the words "Do you accept" left Auron mouth, Tidus replied with "When do I start?"

"As soon as possible, if you wouldn't mind." Braska says, again shaking Tidus' hand and smiling, but Tidus' only shook his hand. "Gladly. I'll go get my stuff." He turned and disappeared out of the door.

"You know what?" Auron says, "We might actually get Seymour this time."

"Why's that?" Braska asks

"That's a bit private. I've been sworn to secrecy. Take the file with you, we have a copy."

Half an hour later Tidus came back with 2 bags and he had changed into suit and tie.

Braska and Tidus walk out of the doors and the cheering starts again. He hugs the woman from earlier again and shakes hands with many people before leaving. When they get into the car, it takes 3 minuets from when they get out of eye shot for the noise to go down.

Silence is all that is there for a while until Braska breaks it. "So, it seems your quite popular then."

"Im gunna be for the next couple of months as well. Not normal see? I was expected to stay in sick bay for months and actually in bed from less then 2 days." Tidus explains.

"I see. Out of curiosity, who was the woman you were hugging?"

"Oh, that was Leanne. My partner. We were childhood friends and when I heard she was joining the force as well as me, I kinda insisted we be partners."

"What was your last assignment?"

"Well, more or less the same one as this. Me and Leanne had to guard this woman from a guy called Red, or something like that."

"You and Leanne? Why isn't she coming along on this one?"

"Because while I was in sick bay, she got an offer on a one person assignment and she took it. When I told her about the new job and she said she'll give her one up. But then I explained a couple of things and she seemed to understand."

"Ah."

After about 10 minuets of talking about nothing in particular, they arrived at the manor.

Barkeep was waiting by the door, waving. Barkeep went down the stairs and got Tidus' bags and said, "Welcome to Cartersh reshidentsh!"


	3. Meeting the One

_**Meeting the one**_

It was part 9.30pm when they arrived. "Well, come on in!" Says Braska, overjoyed by the fact his little girl will be more or less same from harm. Tidus walks up the stairs and takes the place in.

_I will actually be living here for the next couple of months?_

As soon as they walked into the manor, they heard giggles from up stairs. "A-A-And he actually fell for it!" Shouts a woman from up stair.

"I see Rikku is here." Says Braska with a smile on his face.

"Yesh shir. She arrived shortly after you departeted." Says Barkeep.

"Yuna, Rikku! Come down! Rikku is Yuna's cousin."

Tidus nods and frowns. _Rikku? Rikku, Rikku… that's an unusual name and I've defiantly heard it before… _Tidus thinks

Tidus heard the sound of walking from above so he turned and at the top of the stair case was a girl with blonde hair. She had swirled green eyes that looked right into his.

_And I know her face… _He adds to his thoughts

She nods to him and he does the same. She goes over and hugs Braska. "Who is he?" She whispers in his ear.

"Go get Yuna and I'll introduce you." He whispers back

She darts up the stairs while shouting, "Yuna! Get your ass up!"

While waiting for the girls to come down, Tidus kept pacing around thinking where he had seen the girl from. He distinctly remembered he saw her in a pub, cradling someone's head.

Before he could take his thoughts further, he hears, "Yuna, this is Tidus. Tidus, this is Yuna." Tidus turns round and see's the blonde who was Rikku and the other had brown hair that reached her shoulders, green and blue bi-coloured eyes, and around her eyes was black skin, both reaching her cheeks. Even though the cuts and bruises were covering her face, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was.

_Wow…_ Tidus thought

Unknown to him, she was thinking the same thing. As soon as she saw him, she knew her heart was taken. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and she had never seen someone so good-looking and handsome. She started to blush madly but because of the car crash on her face it was hardly noticeable.

"Yuna, Tidus will be your Guardian until Seymour is has been put in jail. Tidus I hope you do a good job." Braska says

The two approach each other and shake hands. "Now then, fancy a cup of coffee?" Braska says

"Should I take my bags up to my room first?" Tidus asked

"Yes, of course. Yuna, show our new guest his room, would you?"

She tries to say "Yes, up stairs, Sir" but came out with, "Uh" and nods. She takes the lead and leads the man up the stairs.

They didn't say much to each other as they passed through the corridors. They reach a hallway with two door on each side and Yuna opens one and goes through.

"Well, your room." Yuna says, her voice nearly cracking from nervousness.

"Thanks. If I may ask, where's your room?" Tidus asked

Yuna walks out the room and points down the hallway the a creamy door. "Dad thought it would be a good idea for you to be in the closest room to me, just in case."

"Hmm." Tidus asked

Then his stomach started making and awful noise and Yuna giggle. "Hungry?"

Tidus nods and follows her down the stairs. They walk into the living room and see Braska and Rikku's eyes glued to the S.V. They walk into the kitchen and Yuna asks, "What do you fancy?" While looking through the fridge and cupboards.

"What you got?" Tidus asked back

They rummaged through the cupboards and find burgers, chips and peas. They go into the living room and eat their meal. While eating, Tidus stole occasional glances at Rikku.

_I know I have seen her somewhere and I know it was something to do with a pub. Hang on…_

_**Flashback**_

_Tidus was holding a pool cue that was splattered with blood.  
"Get up! Fucking get up!" Tidus shouts at the man on the floor, who he had already beaten half to death with the cue. The man had a blonde Mohawk and talked in a funny language._

_Wakka, one of Tidus' friends who had been in the pub at the time, walks to the man and carefully lifts his eye lids._

"_He cant Ti, he's out like a light." Wakka says then he gets up and tries to calm his friend. But Tidus wouldn't have it. He walks over to one of the pub curtains and wipes his fingerprints of the cue and then throws it on the man._

_Tidus goes to walk out the door but he turns to look once more at the man. A girl only about the age of 12 was cradling the mans head in her lap. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked up at Tidus with fiery green swirly eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Just like Rikku's… Oh shit…_

Rikku was doing the same, she kept looking at him with the same thoughts he had. She defiantly felt hate for this man. But for what reason? She let it slide and then after an hour or so it was 10.48pm. She got up and stretched. "Well Lords and Ladies, im off see you tomorrow." And she walked out of the door and left.

Braska was the next to go. "I've got a Blitzball match to go to early hours tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He hugged Yuna and went up stairs.

It was only Tidus and Yuna now. Well, Barkeep as well but he was working in the kitchen. They were in silence for a while, finally Yuna piped up, "Do you know why my Father picked you?"

"Picked me? For the job?" Tidus asks and she nods. "My file. I think the thing that impressed him most was me being shot a number of times and begin walking with no pain as soon as I woke up."

"Why'd you get shot?" Yuna was trying to get him to talk a lot so she could listen to him dreamy voice. Tidus had just got up and made himself and Yuna a cup of coffee each and had sat back down.

"Well, my last assignment was with Leanne. We had to go to Kilika to protect a girl called Dona from a man called Red. Red had a lot of contacts in Kilika. We finally had a run in and I shot him. Not before him and his gang shot me but last I saw was him falling backwards into the water. While he was falling he tipped a bowl full of oil in a lantern. Last thing I remember was Leanne dragging me away from the fire and at the same time trying to get the bullets out."

"How many times did you get shot?"

"Seven. Three in my chest, two in my stomach and the other two in my arms."

"Owch. So who's Leanne?"

"My partner. We've been friends since we were kids. She joined the force round about the same time I did and I asked if we could be partners."

"Wait, if your partners, shouldn't she be my guardian too?"

"While I was unconscious she was offered a one person job which was, like our last job, guarding someone."

"Hmm." Says Yuna, taking small sips of her coffee. Tidus on the other hand keeps looking at her and takes a huge gulp of his. The coffee was still steaming so when he pulled the cup, the boiling water went down his white shirt. "Shit!"

Yuna quickly gets up and says, "Take of your shirt, quick, it'll stain." She goes into the kitchen and start rummaging through the cupboards.

Tidus does as he is told and takes his shirt off. He holds the shirt in front of him and looks at the coffee marks. He puts it down a bit and see that Yuna it staring at the shirt as well, at least that's what he thought. He hands the shirt to her and she starts spraying it with some special stain remover.

After she was done she sticks the shirt in the washing machine and then turns to face him and his exposed chest. She again finds herself staring again and she says, "That one looked like it hurt."

Tidus looks down at his chest and nods. "They all hurt really."

"I can imagine. Do you want another coffee?" She says

Tidus looks down at this watch and saw it was now 11.12pm. "No. its getting late," They both yawn and laugh. "Looks like we both need the rest."

She nods and leads him up the stairs again. When they arrive at their doors nothing much is said but "Goodnight" and "Nice to meet you", but when Yuna went through her door and shut it, Tidus stayed up for another 15 minuets just staring at her door. When he heard his phone go off in his room, he decided it was best to close his door.

He went over to his phone and an Attention! Message! reminder appeared. He pressed the message and a photo of Leanne popped up. The message said,

"_How did the first day go? x"_

To which he texted back, "_Went fine. The girl im guarding is gorgeous, her dads cool, her cousin im not sure and the butlers alright. Im tired so I'll text ya when I can, G'nite."_

He then put his phone off, and jumps into bed. He tried to sleep but when ever he did his thoughts went straight to Yuna. He didn't get it. Well, he did, but he swore to himself he wouldn't fall for anyone again, and that promise wasn't going so well. He finally went to sleep and even then he could escape the images of the beautiful girl he was now guarding.


	4. Pain in the arse

_**Such a pain in the ass**_

Well ladies and gentlemen, im in a bit of a pickle. See, my laptops gone of for repair and im not gunna see it for the next month or so, which is a pain. My laptop is the only one in the house and the only reason im able to post this is because of my brother's computer which he is taking with him to his new house soon, like tomorrow. So I wont be able to update The read through or My Guardian. (Btw could you tell me what you think of the first few chapters of My Guardian please?)

So yeah, No Laptop, No internet, No writing. Im in heaven for the next couple of weeks… cant wait…

I will try and update as soon as I get my laptop back. Hope I don't keep you guys waiting too long! See you when I see you!


	5. Pub Brawls

_**Pub Brawls**_

Tidus woke up to his alarm at 7.15am. He lazily got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He turned his phone back on and saw another message from Leanne.

_Gd Gd. So the girl's pretty? Bet that puts me lower on your list lol_

Tidus knew she was joking, they done it all the time. They were like Brother and Sister, best friends ect.

He texted back, _No, I didn't say she was pretty, I said she was gorgeous, drop dead fcking gorgeous._

He put his phone down on the bedside table and went into the bathroom.He washed, dried, dressed and went into one of his bags. He rummaged through it until he found a chain big enough the go round his neck and attached to this chain was a silver key.

_I've gotta go and get that today…_

He secured the chain and went to go down stairs for breakfast. Before he went down stairs however, he knocked gently on Yuna's door. Receiving no answer he slowly opened the door and poked his head around it. On the bed was a dark, silent figure of Yuna, sound asleep.

Tidus smiled, closed the door, and practically ran down stairs when he smelt Bacon floating up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Braska and Barkeep.

"Breakfasht, Mishter Tidush?" Asked Barkeep, holding bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, please." Tidus said as he sat down opposite Braska. "Morning."

"Ah, morning Tidus. Sleep well?" Braska asks

"Slept like a baby."

"I should hope so, those beds cost a lot of money." Braska looks at his watch and says, "Well, I've gotta go. Tell Yuna I said morning and good day to you." He puts on his coat and goes out the door. A couple of minuets later Barkeep places in front of Tidus a plate full of Bacon, eggs, fried tomato, fried bread, sausage and beans.

_I could get used to this. _Throught Tidus as he started to eat his meal. His phone went off and he was in another conversation with Leanne.

_Lol, so what r u and her doing 2day?_

_Don't know, Yuna's still in bed and I'm eating this lovely breakfast._

_Lazy bitch, what ya eating?_

_Fried Toms. With fried bread, bacon, sausages eggs and beans._

_Yeah? Well I'm having… cereal! Coco pops with milk! MMMM!_

_Wow… I'm gutted that I'm missing out… oh well, at least I've got all of this food, and the bacons smoked btw _

_Bastard…_

Tidus nearly finishes with breakfast when I hear feet coming down the stairs. I put the phone back in my pocket and look towards the door. Yuna walks through wearing denim three quarters and a plain t-shirt.

"Morning." I say with a mouth full beans in my mouth.

"Morning, Dad gone yet?"

Tidus nods nod and Barkeep fixes breakfast up for Yuna. About half an hour later, Tidus' phone goes off again.

_She up yet? _Asks Leanne

_Yeah_

_Say Hi from me!_

_Why?_

_Because I asked. _

_Why?_

_Because_

_Why?_

_I've had 4 bowls of really chocolaty coco pops and im hypo _

"Who's that?" Asks Yuna, taking a sip of her drink.

"My partner Leanne. She says Hi."

"Oh, okay. Well, Hi back."

_She says Hi back._

_Yay!_

"Anyway… got any plans for the day?" Tidus asks

"No, Rikku usually comes round and we make plans then, but she's with her Dad visiting her Brother in the hospital."

"Why's her Brother in hospital?"

"He was beaten. They were in a Pub celebrating Brother's birthday. He had a bit to much to drink and started showing off to some girl. He said something to her and her boyfriend heard and beat him with a cue. That was about…3 years ago." Yuna explained. "Are you okay?"

As she explained what happened, Tidus' face had been drained of colour. He sat there white as a ghost listening.

_**Flashback**_

_Tidus was playing pool with his friends Wakka and Chappu when 3 people walked into the pub, 2 men and a girl, not even a teenager yet. After a while, one of the men who came in, some guy with a Mohawk, walked to his girlfriend, Clare, and said, "What you doing with a stupid useless cunt like that when you can have someone like me?" That done it. Tidus turned around, tapped the guy on the shoulder and said, "Someone like you, you prick?"_

_**SMACK! **_

_Tidus had knocked the man out with the pool cue and started beating him, mostly around the head. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a little sick that's all." Tidus says pushing the plate away.

"Oh, ok." Yuna says as she finishes her breakfast and Tidus paces a bit.

_I beat the crap out of Rikku's brother! Im gunna get a _good _reputation around here…_

A while had passed and Tidus remembered something extremely important.

"Hey, Yuna. Do you have any plans yet?" Tidus asked playing with his thumbs.

"No. Got anything in mind?"

"Well, I need to drop by my place in Zanarkand. I cant leave you so if you don't have any plans, I really need to pick something up."

"Sure. When do you want to leave?"

"ASAP. Now, if that's all right with you."

"Sure, let me get my shoes." Yuna runs from the room and up the stairs.

"Barkeep! Were just going out for a couple of hours, okay?"

"Of courshe mishter Tidush! You jusht keep her shafe, yesh?"

"Will do."

Yuna comes back down the stairs. They get into the car and drive off the Zanarkand.


	6. Fucking Run!

_**Fucking Run!**_

Tidus and Yuna were driving for two whole hours now. They were just chatting about the most random things until they reached the city that never slept. They drove up to boat house road and went in. Tidus throws his coat of the sofa and looks around.

Yuna was taken away when she saw his old apartment. It was very modern, three sofa's, two ect. The only thing that really caught her attention was the magnificent chandelier on the ceiling. "That is beautiful."

Tidus looked at where she was directing at and nodded. "My Mum left it to me. Im gunna be back in 5 minuets, stick the T.V on if you fancy. Raid the fridges if you feel like it."

"I thought you hadn't been her in a while?"

"I haven't, but my lodger has!" Tidus shouts from the hallway. He walked towards his old room and opened the door. Everything was exactly how he had left it three years ago. The photo's were in the same place, his Blitzball collection, hell he even though his bed covers were as screwed up as he left them.

Tidus looked over at his photo's and saw one in particular that had his eye. He walked over to his desk and picked up a photo of him and his old girlfriend, Clare. He had his arm around her shoulder and both of them had smiles from ear to ear. He sure did miss her.

He put the photo down after a while of staring and stuck his head under his bed. He saw what once was a silver box. He reached forward and grabbed it. He sat on the bed, bringing the box with him as he blew most of the dust off the top. He found the lock and removed the chain from around his neck. He stuck the key into the keyhole and heard the _click! _Tidus slowly opened the box and looked at the personal photo's of his and his family.

He first looked at one of him and his parents, then one of him and his Aunts and Uncle's, and then one of the whole family together. He remembered that photo the best. He remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

_The whole family was gathering for a big family reunion. Tidus was playing cricket with his cousins Harry, Jobe, Rachel, Timmy and Jake._

_Tidus and Rachel, if they weren't cousins, were best friends. They went everywhere together, even if it was down the shop which was only a minuet away._

_Anyway, Rachel was bowling the solid rock cricket ball and Timmy hit It hard, sending it miles. After they finally got the ball back and got him out, it was Tidus' turn._

_He swapped protective gear with his cousin, except for that box that goes in front of your privates._

_Harry bowled the ball, fast, and they all heard a tap from were the ball had skimmed the bat and went straight for his nuts. He dropped to the floor in agony shouting, "My knob just smacked my ass!" None of them came running and asking, "Are you OK?" no, they all fell to the floor laughing their heads off! Bastards…_

_Then for the rest of the match the one who had a break and didn't do anything sat there with a camera trying the see if anyone else would have the same experience._

_Then our Nan, Jill, called us all to the top of the hill for a traditional family picture. They had to carry me as I couldn't walk properly and my Mum, Judy, said, "What the hells happened to you?" Most proud day in a young mans life as he explains to his mother he couldn't be asked to wear and penis protector…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tidus laughed at the memory and winced as he remembered the pain all to well. He looked at the others with the same interest until he finally came to his reason for coming home. Both his hand went into the box and came out with a shining silver gun, polished and fully loaded. Tidus stared at the gun for a few seconds as good memories were subsiding for the bad ones.

"_Welcome to the gang, Tidus!" Shouted a man, giving the 15/16 year old Tidus a pat on the back. " And as a welcome present, me and the boys have saved up for you." He handed Tidus a silver box and key, along with a chain. "Hope you like it."_

_Tidus opened the box to find a lovely silver handgun placed in the box._

Tidus's hands were white as he squeezed the gun tightly. He slowly calmed down and he stood up, placing the gun in the back of his pants. He looks once more down at the photo's and puts them back into the box. All except the Family Reunion photo. He took the photo, went into the living room where he had thrown his coat and retrieved his wallet. Before he could put the photo in his wallet however, he heard a voice from behind. "Got what you came for?"

Tidus jumped a little, totally forgetting Yuna was with him and he nodded. "Yeah. I need to stop my one more place though, before we leave. C'mon." He held the door open for her and as she was heading towards the car, she asked, "Just wondering, but what a lodger?"

It took a while to get to their next destination. Tidus was trying to go slow so he didn't have to leave so early. He parked the car, got out and locked it and headed towards the cemetery.

Yuna was following him obediently as she wasn't overly fond of graveyards. She walked with him for a while and then slowly got a little left behind. She was looking at all the graves and crosses with names on them. She looked up to see Tidus looking at a grave, no, a series of graves. They were all lined up and in a sort of section where all the other were scattered.

Tidus looked down at his mother and fathers grave with his hands in his pockets. He then looked at the one next to it which read, "Here lies Jill and Ron Eyras."

He then looked at the next which read, "Here lies Helen, Steve, Harry and Jobe Poke." The next, "Timothy and Willow Dindge." The next, "Kerry, Nigel, Jake and William Eyras." And the very last one he looked at, which read, "In memory of Jacky, Colin and Rachel Wood."

His eyes filled up with tears at this one. He remembered him and Rachel causing trouble with farmer knicks.

_**Flashback**_

_They were only 13 at the time. Tidus and Rachel were walking home from school through an out of bounds field. In this field, which only they knew, were some of the best mushrooms in town. They would, most of the time, go wondering there on purpose when their stock was low._

_They had a sort of business going on in school. They would go and steal the full grown mushroom and sell them to the teachers._

_On this particular occasion, farmer Knicks had let his bull out. This bull was hard work as well. Only Knicks knew how to calm him down, hell only Knicks wanted to go near him. Anyway, one they were walking through the field and saw these lovely looking mushrooms growing the middle of the field. They slowly walked to the mushrooms, but when Tidus saw the red bull up the other end of the field he quickly stopped Rachel._

_He pointed over to the bull and she nodded, being even more careful. This bull had tremendous hearing and could hear them if they made so much as a whimper._

_Rachel slowly pulled out her scout knife and container and started to cut the mushroom's, which meant it was his job to keep an eye on the bull._

_Everything was going well until Tidus whispered her to hurry up. He saw the bull bring its head up and look directly at them. "Rachel…" Tidus said so quietly he could hardly hear himself, but Rachel and the bull did. Rachel quickly looked up and saw the bull. She slowly put the lid on the container and pocketed the knife. They stayed there crouched for a few moment, Scared shitless of what would happen if they moved._

_Then the bull, with no warning what so ever, came raging after them. "FUCKING RUN!" Shouted Rachel as she struggled to keep her school bad on from running so fast._

_They ran to the gate and jumped over. They were both shivering a little bit from what had just happened and then both laughed, pulling faces and tongues at the bull on the other side of the gate. After it was gotten dark they got up and went to their homes. Boy did they have a story for school tomorrow._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tidus couldn't help but laugh. They were only 13, but they could half run.

_**Flashback**_

_Another time when He, Rachel, Harry, Josh, Ashley and Celine had said they were staying at each others houses over night. Then they would all meet somewhere at say, 7pm, at the local super market. This super market had food, bikes, jewellery ect…_

_They would meet up there, and go into the shop. This shop didn't have camera's so it made this all the more fun. They would hide in the bathroom or in the carpets and wait till the lights went out so that only the emergency lights were on so we could see._

_Then they would come out of their hiding places and get the bikes out. They would do skids around the store and through the clothes sector. ALL night. One of them would always have a watch with an alarm on and when the alarm went of they would go up to the bathrooms or back in the carpets and watch as the employees look around with wide eyes._

_The previous night they would have polished and waxed the floor, and the next day they come into work with paint and skid marks all over the place. And the funny thing is, they NEVER got caught._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tidus continued to laugh at all the trouble he made with her and the others. But the more he laughed, the more he cried. "Are you Okay?!" Asks Yuna as she runs up to him, shocked to see he was laughing and crying at the same time in a graveyard.

He nods and pulls her into a well needed hug. She doesn't hug back at once but after a while she returned the embrace.

He pulled away and put one arm around her shoulder, like he did in the photo with him and Clare. But it didn't bother him though. That was the strange part.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asks, a little more concerned as they walk out of the cemetery.

"Yeah, just thinking about me, my cousins. They're graves just back there. We used to cause so much trouble together."

"What kind of trouble?" Yuna asks, interested in what stories he had to tell.

"Basically, I could write a book on how to do the most jail inviting stuff and get away with it. But then, the cops would find the book and arrest me for all the stuff I done."

"Come on. Tell me a few." Yuna says

"Ok. We gotta a long drive. Now, where to start…" he says as he gets into his car and drives back to Bevelle.


	7. Troublesome Stories

_**Troublesome stories**_

Yuna was in stitches from laughing so much. The stories Tidus was telling her were absolutely hilarious.

"S-So then, Kevin went, "I dare ya." I said it back to him and then we decided to do it at the same time. S-So, we opened the gate, closed it quietly and snuck off to wear they were. Next thing we know sirens are going off as me and Kevin are riding Lama's all round the field." He had to pull over and stop as he kept laughing. Eventually it made him cry and he couldn't see anymore.

"Another time," He continued. "Me, Kev and Rachel, we were all at this zoo. We were watching people come in and out of shops with things stuffed in their pants and hoods. So the security was really crap. Kev said, "No it aint security is top notch here." So to prove our point, me and Rachel later on in the day were going out and I said to Kev, "You say the security is brill? Watch this." Me and Rachel walk up to the booking office and the woman behind the counter asked, "Had a good day, loves?" To which we replied, "Yeah absolutely wonderful." "Anything you need?" This made me and Rachel smile and I said,

"No, but you might want these back." I open my coat and bring out a lion cub by the scruff of the neck and Rachel does the same."

Yuna is now out of breath so Tidus had to pause for a minuet. She finally calm down and he continues. "So she takes the cubs of us and calls for the police and we explained that we weren't going to steal them, otherwise we would have just walked off. It was later when they told us the cubs were worth more then £16,000 each."

After the laughter Yuna asks, "What do you think is the worst thing you have ever done?"

Tidus considers this for a moment and replies, "Stole/borrowed a bus."

"A bus?" Yuna asks, mouth wide open. Tidus nods and says, "Rachel knew how to drive busses. Her Dad was a bus driver and gave her lessons. I was about 14 at the time and Rachel was 16 but she looked about 18 or 19. One day we went to the Moonflow for the day and got to the trains too late so the train left without us. Rachel looks round for about half an hour and then says, "Here, put this on and pretend to read this." She handed me and hat and newspaper. I put on the hat and ask, "What the hell? Were meant to be getting home."

"We are."

"How?"

"Driving, of course."

"But your 16."

"Yeah, but I look older then I am don't I? Plus, Dad gave me driving lessons."

"Your dads a bus driver."

"Yeah, and were driving a bus home. Just, no question follow me."

She lead me to this bus station and she took one of her hair clips out and picks the bus lock. She done the same to turn it on and we were off to Zanarkand. She had the drivers coat on and everything and I was at the front of the bus reading a newspaper."

"Didn't you ever get into trouble?" Yuna asked.

"Nah. We never like stole it or nothing we just borrowed it to get home. We done it on a number of occasions. Normally we left more fuel and diesel in the car then when we took it. As a sorry. A couple of days later we found in the newspapers, "Stolen Bus found in a ditch." Funny as you like."

"You done it all the time?"

"Only to get home. One day me, Rachel, Virin and Harry went around and found a very nice car, we thought it would be funny to take it for a little drive. Anyway, we found ourselves at this pub and we had a few drinks and when we got out the car was gone, someone had stolen our stolen car!" Laughs Tidus as he struggles to keep his eyes on the road.

"One other time, we took a car out for a spin, no drivers licence or anything, and not to our knowledge, the car we were driving was a stolen one. Then we went down the motor way and a copper pulled us over, said something about our signalling was a bit iffey. Anyway, we sorted it out but the car wouldn't go so the copper helped push the car to a nearby station and we filled up with fuel. A couple of days later we found out the car was stolen and the only thing that I thought was, "I would have liked to see that coppers face when they found all his fingerprints all over a stolen car."

They continued to laugh like this until they got back to Bevelle. It was about 7.00pm, just in time for dinner. They got in and went into the living room.

Braska was sitting in front of the fire reading a newspaper and Barkeep was in the kitchen as always.

"Evening. What have you been doing today?" Asks Braska as they entered the room.

"Hello Father. We went to Zanarkand for the day." Yuna says, dropping herself on the sofa.

"Just went there for a day out. Went to pick some stuff up, went to see my family. So, how did the game go?" Tidus asks, also dropping himself on the sofa.

"Good, we won. Were playing against the Luca Goers in the finals." Braska says, taking a sip of his tea.

"Nice. Abus is gone now so the game is already in the bag."

"I agree. Would either of you like anything to eat?"

"I could eat." Tidus says, looking over at Yuna. She nods and Braska calld Barkeep in to make spaghetti bolognaise.

30 minuets later dinner was served and Tidus and Yuna tucked in as Braska and Barkeep had already eaten.

It was now 11.42. Braska had work in the morning so went to bed again for an early night. Barkeep also went to bed and Tidus and Yuna were downstairs. Tidus was watching S.V and when he turned to ask Yuna what she was doing tomorrow, she was fast asleep on the sofa next to him. Tidus just stared at her, admiring her and not having to do it secret.

Tidus reached over and moved some hair from her face. A little while later, it was mid night and Tidus was still looking at Yuna. When he acknowledged it was past midnight, he got up and switched the S.V off and made his way back to Yuna.

_Well, cant just leave you here… _He thought as he placed one arm under her bare knees and the other around her back.

_God, she feels so smooth…_

Tidus picks her up into a bridal position and slowly starts to carry Yuna up the stairs. It was funny to him. Yuna, this, this, gorgeous woman, was laying asleep in his arms, her head nestled against his chest. He smiled a bit and then sadly arrives at her room, he opens the door on slowly make his way to her bed.

Tidus lowers her to the bed and pulls the covers over her. He didn't know why, he just did. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

_Why would I do that? The last time I done that was with Clare… and I done it to her because…she was my girlfriend and I loved her… and I just done it to Yuna, not because I had to, like Clare, but because it was an urge… Oh my god…_

He pulls away from the kiss and turns to go, but is stopped by a hand reaching for his.

He turns and see's a still sleeping Yuna clinging on to him. She felt so cold to him. He caught a glimpse of her face and it was twisted in pain. Then, without warning she bolted upright on the bed and started screaming.

"Hey! Yuna!" Tidus said, trying to find her shoulders. She finally stopped screaming but it was obvious she was scared and didn't know who was in the room with her.

"It me. It's Tidus, your guardian, remember?"

"T-Tidus?" Yuna said sobbing.

"Yeah, don't worry, im here." He found her shoulders rubbed them gently. She quickly snaked her arms around his neck and put her eyes to his shoulder. Her back started doing violent jerks from where she was crying. Tidus just continued to stroke her back and hair until she stopped. She eventually calmed down and pulled away.

"Sorry. Very bad dream." She says, still sobbing.

"I know, people in your situation have those dreams all the time. Well, until the source is gone."

She nods. "C'mon. Try getting back to sleep." At this, she shock her head violently. "No way."

"You cant not sleep until Seymour's taken out. It might take ages."

She stays silent and then says, "Will you stay with me then?"

"What? Like, tonight?" She shakes her head again and says, "Not just tonight, any night I get nightmares."

"Ok. If that's what you want." He says beginning to sit on the bed now. She presses against his shoulder and neck and he lies down, bringing the covers over the both of them.

_Ok, nothing awkward about this. Just a, terrified woman who wants the comfort of her body guard. Nothing else._

It takes while for Yuna to get back to sleep and when she finally does she starts mumbling something like, "My guardian." And "My l~~e here to pro~ec~ me…"

He smiled at these occasional mumbles and then slowly started to drift to sleep as well, with a small funny smile on his face.


	8. Being in love

_**Being in Love**_

Tidus woke up to a small breeze around his neck. He felt a pressure around his chest and his first thought was the bullet wound must have been playing up. He opens his eyes and finds he was wrong. He had completely forgotten what had happened the previous night.

Yuna was fast asleep, her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder and hand on his chest. One of her legs were in the middle of his and her other arm was embracing him. He found one of his arms around her shoulders and his hand enclosing hers. He looked over to the clock and saw it was 10.37am.

_Wow, best sleep I've had in a long time. _Tidus thought, not even thinking about the position he was in.

He then heard a click from the other end of the room. Near the curtains was a sort of red light and it was moving about. _Click! _"Hello?" Whispers Tidus.

The curtains are drawn back and was now revealing Rikku with a big smile on her face. In her hands, was a camera. The red light was still there and she said, "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yes, how many pictures have you taken?" Tidus asks

"Oh, at least a dozen. Wanna explain?" Rikku says with a cocky smile.

"Yes. Desperately. She started screaming and I came here and…I said I'd stay if it helped her sleep. She'd be guarded…so she wouldn't have to worry." Tidus said while stuttering.

"Ah. Okay, well, just so you know, Uncle Braska might want to have a few words with you."

"You told him?"

"No, of course not, I don't snitch. He came up here himself."

"He saw me? Sleeping? In the same bed as his Daughter? The one I'm meant to be guarding?"

She nods and gives a giggle. "C'mon, you've been in bed for ages now." She makes her way to the door and steps out.

Tidus looks at the ceiling and starts preparing for the worst. Getting fired is at the top of his list.

Tidus gently starts to shake Yuna and her bi-coloured eyes flutter open. He swore his heart skipped a couple of beats then.

"Morning." He whispers

"Morning." Yuna replies groggily. She shuts her eyes again and then opens them wide.

She looks directly at Tidus and he does a boyish smile.

_Click! Click! Click! _"Rikku!"

"Sorry." Then Tidus hears her go down the stairs and he says, "C'mon, get up."

He goes into a sitting position when she does the same and pecks a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She hugs him and goes down stairs. Tidus turns about 26 different shades of red before he registers what had happened.

Finally he gets up and walks down stairs after calming down. Tidus walked into the living room and saw that Braska, Yuna and Rikku were talking. As soon as he walked in, they looked at him and stopped. Braska leaned back in his chair (Pretending) reading the newspaper, Rikku was looking through her camera and Yuna was a dark shade of crimson.

Rikku showed Yuna and picture from the camera and turned an even darker shade of red, if it was possible.

"Morning." Tidus says walking into the kitchen. Braska, Rikku and Barkeep say at the same time, "Morning, Tidus (sh)."

"Anyshing to eat?" Barkeep asks

"No that's, just coffee."

Barkeep gets to work and Tidus sits down in a seat. "Hey, Yuna I have to show you something, c'mon!"

Rikku drags Yuna up the stairs and leaves Tidus and Braska to themselves. There is a very awkward silence. Braska puts his paper down and looks directly at Tidus.

"Fancy explaining yourself?"

Barkeep brings the coffee in from the kitchen and hands it to Tidus, which he gladly excepts. "Thank you."

Tidus takes a sip of his coffee and begins. " When you and Barkeep went to bed, it was just me and Yuna. We were watching S.V and she fell asleep. It was past mid night and I couldn't leave her down stairs just in case something had happened. I carried up stairs and put her in her room and I started to leave for mine, and then she started screaming."

"About what?" Braska interrupts.

"Said she had bad dreams. Said she wouldn't be going to sleep again till Seymour was gone. Anyway, I said if it made her sleep better, I'll sleep with her to assure her they Seymour wont hurt her again. She slept fine the rest of the night."

"And nothing… you know, happened?"

"No." Tidus takes another sip of his tea and left out the two innocent kisses.

"Ok." And that was the end of that. "So, what did you for Zanarkand for anyway?"

"To pick something up." Tidus said, not liking where this was going.

"What?" Asks Braska

Tidus couldn't tell him he went to get his gun. Sure, Braska knew he had a gun on him, but that was for work, this gun was a sort of promise. He searched his mind and found the photo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and from the wallet he pulled out the photo. He handed it to Braska and he examined it carefully.

"You knew Jacky?" Braska asked

"Yeah, she was my Aunt."

"Hm." Braska grunts. "Why would you to Zanarkand for this?"

"My family. Aint got none left now. That's the only photo I've got of the family together, so I can keep them with me. See, there was…was uhhh… an accident." Tidus lies. "I had to stay behind for work stuff and the rest of the family were meeting up for a holiday. Going from Zanarkand to Besaid by plane. The plane crashed and they went with it."

Braska stares at Tidus and then back at the photo. "I'm sorry."

Tidus was glad that Braska bought the story. He wouldn't be able to tell him the truth, if he did, who knows what would happen. Fired? That's at the bottom of the list.

Braska handed the photo back to him and he placed it safely back in his wallet.

"So, what you up to today? You have work right?"

"No, it got cancelled. If you haven't noticed, well… look out the window."

Tidus walks over to a window and pulls the curtain back. The windows, floor and fields and covered in snow. "Wow…"

"What? Never seen snow before?"

"Well, yeah, but I was like, 13 the last time I saw snow."

Yuna and Rikku were still upstairs when Tidus opened the window. They weren't doing much, just chatting about random things and then Rikku says, "Well?"

Yuna frowns and replies, "Well what?"

"Oh come on! Spill! I know that what he said was bull shit!"

"Who said what?"

"When I was taking the pictures earlier I must have woke him up, I asked if he could explain and he told me while stuttering. That's a sign of lying."

"Ok. I asked him to stay." Yuna admitted, looking away.

"Oh Yuna! You didn't?!" Rikku says between giggles.

"Yes, I did. I don't know why, I just feel… safe, untouchable, like nobody in Spira is going to hurt me when he's around. And sleeping in the same bed, well… I don't know that feeling either. It made me feel…good."

Rikku stared at her cousin with wide eyes. "Ohmigosh Yunie! Explain the feeling! The good one!"

Yuna started to blush again and explained. "I don't know. It makes me feel giddy. Special, and only Tidus makes me feel that way. The feeling always comes when he's around."

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh! (Try saying that 10x faster) Yunie! You don't know what that means!?"

"No. Do I want to know?"

"YES! Yunie! Your in love! AH HA!" Rikku starts to become really energetic while Yuna considers this.

_In love? Yeah, ok, sure he's got good looks, and those eyes, and smile… and his hair… and his body, Oh God… there's that feeling again! I am in love!_

Yuna starts to blush again with her mouth wide open. "I am, I'm in love with Tidus…" She starts to breath heavy when she hears a sort of thundering come up the stairs. There's a loud knock at the door and a voice says, "Can I come in?"

It was Tidus'. Yuna's hands started to get really sweaty when she called back, "S-Sure!" In a cracked voice.

Tidus walks through the door and says, "Have you seen outside?!"

Yuna shakes her head and he walks past her, opening the window and urging her to look.

"Snow! I haven't seen snow since I was 13! C'mon lets go!"

"Go where?"

"Outside! C'mon!" He runs to him room and comes back with Wellington boots, "Snowball fight!" He brings out from behind his back a snow ball from his window. He runs downstairs, being chased by the two girls and runs outside.


	9. Snowball fights!

_**Snowball fight!**_

They start to have a massive snowball fight. Forts were made, ditches where made and of course, the snowballs were made. It was 2 vs 1. Yuna and Rikku against Tidus. Barkeep decided to help and join Tidus.

"Yeah, 2 against 2 now!" Shouts Tidus

"Yeah, well, we'll still kick your ass!" Shouts Rikku as she throws 2 snowballs over. It started to snow which made the fight a bit difficult but made it easier for the boys to win. "Barkeep. You keep throwing snowballs but throw two." Tidus said as he dug a bit in the snow, getting as much as he could onto his back so he could crawl round to his attackers. He crawled and crawled until he saw the back of Yuna and Rikku. He started to crawl his way to Rikku and grabbed some snow. Because of the snow on his back, if the girls turned round they wouldn't see him, but he had to be quick.

Tidus gently grabs Rikku's hood and pulls back slowly so she couldn't feel it. He hovers the snow filled hand over her bare skin and drops the snow down her back and as quickly as he could camouflaged in with the snow. There was an ear splitting scream as he done so and he heard, "I don't know how you done it Slatter but im gunna get you back for that!"

She starts throwing more snowballs and now, it was Yuna's turn. He quietly made his way to Yuna and done the same. He slowly put his hand over Yuna's bare back and dropped the snow. Another scream as he camouflaged and Yuna shouted, "He done it again! How does he do that!?"

"Don't know! Bet you wish you didn't love him now, huh?!"

_What? What did she just say?_

Yuna didn't say anything but, "Shut up, Rikku." As she continued to throw the balls and giggle.

_She loves me?_

He didn't know why, he just had to. He got up and tip toes to the girls and grabbed them. "Barkeep! I got them!"

Barkeep came running over, hands filled with snow. "Pass us one here!" Shouts Tidus while getting up. He walked over and got the biggest one which he was about to shove down Rikku's front, but when he turned, both the girls grabbed his legs and pulled, sending him down on his back.

"You deal with him! I'll get Barkeep!" Shouts Rikku as she runs after Barkeep.

"Say sorry!" Shouts Yuna

"For what!"

"Putting snow down my back!"

"Never!" Tidus shouts as he struggles to get up, but the snow on his ankles made it impossible for him to go anywhere. He gets up on his elbows and leans on the ground.

Yuna, for a joke, tries to shove him back down, but Tidus grabs her shoulder and neck and brings her down with him.

They laugh as they lie on the ground and Yuna cant help but look at him.

_His smile, I love it. I love him, I love everything about him. Especially those eyes, those ocean blue eyes…_

Tidus feels Yuna's eyes on him and he turns his head towards her, making them nearly touch foreheads. Tidus looks at her eyes with the same interest as she is. In the background they could hear the shouts of Rikku and Barkeep, but it didn't bother them, they were in their own world. Tidus moves himself so he's facing directly at Yuna. Yuna does the same but now her attention had moved to his lips. They were slightly purple just it really didn't bother her.

Yuna's heart started to miss several beats when Tidus began to lean in. She leans in also and her lips brushed against his. When she's felt his lips on hers, she felt as if she could jump to the moon and back. Both off their lips were cold but they soon warmed up. Yuna hands found their way to his cheek. For Yuna, this was a dream come true. It was only when they heard a gun fire that Yuna flinched away. She looked straight at Tidus and he still had his eyes shut.

"Tidus?" Yuna says worried

"Get up and run back to the house!" He says and tears start to escape his eyes. He gets up and takes a silver handgun from the back of his pants. On the gun were red spot of blood. New blood. Fresh blood. Tidus' blood…

On the ground were he was lying there was nearly a puddle of it. "Tidus…"

"GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!" He shouts at the top of voice as he ran into the acre her Father owned. He ran and ran and ran until a second bang is heard. Tidus drops to the floor as s grinding pain smashes through him. He looks around and see's rustling in bushes nearby so he aims him gun and shoots.

He stumbles over to the plant and see's a man there. He drags the man out and puts his gun to his forehead. "Now, look. If you don't tell me who you are, who your working for and why you're here, im not going to shot you through the head. First im going to shot you in the wrists and ankles and then I'll close by eyes and show any random part of your body."

"My name is silver. I work for Seymour."

"And you have come here because?"

"I was ordered to kill you. Please Sir, Please don't kill me."

"No. I wont kill you. I'll send you an escort to the station." Tidus grabs his phone and dials Auron. While walking the man to the house Auron picks up. "Hello?"

"Get some troops down her now. I've caught some guy called silver, says he works for Seymour come as quick as you can!" He hangs up and marches the man into open area and waits. The troops take him away and about 2 minuets later, Tidus faints. The last thing he heard was Yuna's screaming.

* * *

Yuna sat by the hospital bed holding Tidus' hand and kissing it. Rikku came through the door and handed Yuna lemonade. "Here."

"Just set it down on the table." He says, not even looking at the cup, her eyes were fixed on Tidus' angle face.

Tidus had 2 bullet lodged in his stomach, if Braska hadn't called the ambulance when he did, Tidus would have died.

Yuna was passed exhaustion now. The wounds had been made yesterday at 12pm and it was now the next day 6.42pm. She never left his side once. "Yuna, you have to sleep."

"No, I'm not leaving him."

"You don't have to, you can sleep like that. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on you both."

"Thank you." Yuna says as she lies her head down on the side of the bed, still holding his hand.

* * *

Once Yuna woke up, she was still as tired and drowsy as she had been. She looked over at Rikku and saw she was sleeping.

_So much for keeping an eye on us._

The hospital door flung open to reveal a woman with dark brown hair that went down to her lower back and brown eyes. She looked over at Tidus and sighed with relief.

"He alright?" She says to Yuna walking over to them.

"Yes, just resting. Who are you?"

"Leanne." She hold out her hand and Yuna takes it. Leanne suddenly had a big smile on her face and says, "You must be Yuna."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Tidus gave me a very detailed description of you. He wasn't wrong either."

"Wrong about what?"

"Your gorgeous."

"He said that?"

She nods and looks at him. "What happened?"

Yuna snaps back and says, "2 bullet wounds, in his stomach."

"Did he have a vest on?"

"No, I don't think so."

Leanne, now looking like a red cloth walks over to Tidus and smacks him, hard.

Tidus jumps a little and then looks directly as Leanne. "Shit…"

"Shit? That's how I look? Shit?"

Tidus doesn't say anything to this just prepares for what's coming. Within two seconds Leanne starts shouting at him. "Did you have any idea what kind of worry you put me through?! I had to drive from Luca to here you asshole! I told you to wear your vest! But noooooo. Mr numb nuts wanted to impress your ladyship," She bows mockingly at Yuna.

"by taking two bullet, nearly killing himself!"

"Ok! Will you just say it?" Tidus says

"Fine. I TOLD YOU SO!" Shouts Leanne at the top of her voice. Tidus gives her a grin and she just leans down and hugs him, making Yuna jealous. "Don't do that again, shit for brains."

"Yeah, I'll try not to get shot from this day forth."

Leanne hits him again, but this time in the stomach. "You bitch!"

"And don't you forget it! Anyway, I gotta get back. I said I'd be like, 10 minuets and it's been… what time is it?" She looks up at the clock and confirms, "6 hours. So see you when I see ya." She walks out the door, leaving Tidus and Yuna in the room.

Tidus raises one hand to his cheek where a massive hand mark was. "Owch. She hits hard."

Yuna for a response, dives on him and hugs him tightly. She starts to cry into his chest shouting, "Im sorry, im sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Tidus asks, stroking her hair.

"If me and Rikku wouldn't of screamed, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"OK, first off, he was already there, and second, I made you two scream. If I hadn't put the snow down your back you wouldn't have screamed. Don't blame yourself. Leanne was right, I should have been wearing my vest." He says

She nods and rests her head on his chest carefully. "How long have I been knocked out?" Tidus asks. Yuna was now dozing off to sleep and he had learnt that people will tell you nearly anything if they're in the middle of reality and the dream state. There was something he wanted to hear her say, if it was true of course.

"Nearly two days." Yuna replies sleepily.

"And how long have you been here?"

"I never left you."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She trailed off

"Because? Why because? There must be a better reason then that?"

"Because I love you." Yuna says tiredly.

Tidus' heart was beating at 300 miles per hour. He kisses her forehead and says, "I love you too." He does so again and slowly drifts of to sleep with a funny little smile on his face.


	10. The Birthday Party

_**The Birthday Party**_

It was a while before the hospital let Tidus go and go back to the manor. Yuna stayed with Tidus the whole time and never left his side. When they were informed that Tidus could go they were both overjoyed, no more eating shitty hospital food. Plus they could actually sleep in their comfy beds now.

As soon as they got back to the manor, Tidus went straight for the fridge taking out fruit, chocolate and sausage rolls. He ate for about half an hour complaining he was wasting away in the hospital. Yuna smiles as he eats, still not believing she came clean with him, and even more unbelievable, he came clean with her. It's like Yuna was living in a fantasy world and she defiantly didn't want to go back.

Tidus was enjoying his time with Yuna too for two reasons. Reason 1. She was helping him forget Clare and reason two. He really enjoyed being around her.

A few weeks past and nothing much happened, it snowed two more times and these two more times, Tidus wore his vest. Yuna had no more bad dreams (Because Tidus slept with her every night) and Rikku visited practically everyday.

"So, your birthday's soon right?" Tidus asked Yuna one night as they were watching a film.

"Yeah, the 21st." Yuna replied

"You know, you still haven't told me."

"Told you what?"

"What you want for your birthday!"

"Why don't you surprise me?" Yuna said, averting her eyes from the S.V to look at him. "I like surprises."

"A surprise like what?"

"That will ruin the surprise, wont it?"

"Fine. I'll go to the shop and ask if they've got one."

"You'll find something. But you know, I don't really want anything. I mean, Dad and Rikku are throwing me a birthday party. That's enou-" Tidus cuts her of.

"I thought that was meant to be a surprise?"

"It is, well, its supposed to be."

"See! Even if I did get you a surprise present you'd find out."

"I only found out about the party because Rikku told Barkeep and I overheard."

Yuna yawned and rested her head in Tidus' lap. "Tired?" Yuna nods and yawns again.

"C'mon then. I'm quite tired myself." He held both hands out and she took them gladly.

He guided her upstairs and Yuna said out of nowhere, "Do you think Seymour knows about the party?"

"Why would he?" Tidus said, stopping and turning to her.

"Dad and Rikku have been planning this party for 2 months now, and I told Seymour about it."

"Don't worry." Tidus says as he pulls her into a hug. "If he does turn up we'll have guards waiting for him."

"Guards?"

"Your dad and cousin though about Seymour turning up as well. They've asked me to ask some of the people I know to keep an eye on things."

"Ah. So who's going to be there?"

"Remember that Kevin guy I was telling you about?" Yuna nods. "Well, he's going to be there. Leanne's going to be there, Matty, Josh, Kirsten and a load of other people."

"I thought Leanne was doing another job?"

"She was. She's finished it now and is now back at the station.

"Nice. What are they gunna be doing?"

"Well, if I'm not dancing with you or with you at anytime I'll be standing with them plating eye spy."

"Eye spy? Isn't that a kids game?"

"Hey, we've known each other since we were kids, we never really grew up in each others eyes. Well, here we are." Says Tidus as he reaches Yuna's room.

Yuna just looked down at the floor, continuing to think what might happen if Seymour showed up.

"Hey, don't worry." Tidus says as he presses her against her door, placing his right arm behind her so she doesn't hurt herself on the doorknob and his left hand to her cheek.

"If Seymour comes anywhere near the party, we'll have him, even Seymour knows that."

"I know, but what if-" She is cut of by Tidus' lips on hers. It turned from a small peck on the lips, to a passionate one, tongues included. He always took her breathe away when he done that. Yuna's arms found their way to Tidus' chest and neck. They eventually parted for air and Tidus just looked directly at Yuna.

"But what if what?" Tidus asked

"Nothing." She leaned in for another kiss and got what she wanted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and just explored. He loved the taste of her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this is what Seymour used to do with her. The reason he thought that was because when he bit her lip gently she backed off a little but then went back. He couldn't of hurt her, it was to soft, so it must have been Seymour.

Tidus' hand found his way to her doorknob and turned it, sending them into the room. He closed the door with his foot and guided her to the bed, lying her down. Her own hands found their way from his neck to his shirt. She started to unbutton it from the top to the bottom and slipped his shirt off. After that Tidus saw where this was going and began to reach for her shirt. Then he had an idea and done something to completely kill the mood.

He pulled away and gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Goodnight."

_Uhg! I am really pushing my luck now! That's the third time I've done that. Ok, only 2 more days. I'll give her present to remember._

He smiled to himself at the thought and turned round to see Yuna's back to him. He turned and placed his arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder. She leaned into him and turned her head a little so she could see him. She gave him a peck on his lips and cuddled into his chest.

It took a while for him to get to sleep as he knew what Seymour was capable of. He knew, that if she did tell him about the party, he would be there. Tidus just had to make sure he was ready and prepared and not tell Yuna, she would only worry otherwise.

He would have his gun on him at all times and have his vest on. If Seymour went anywhere near this party, he would pay with his life. He would make sure to that personally.

Tidus kissed Yuna on the forehead and said, "I love you." Before drifting of to sleep.


	11. Misunderstandings

_**Misunderstandings**_

Yuna woke to the strong thumping against her chest. She opened her eyes and saw the reason. She didn't really know a lot about what happened the previous night, as always, but she did know that both her and Tidus were shirtless. Then she saw he had his pants on and she gave a sigh of relief. She at least wanted to remember anything they did.

She got up and got her dressing gown on and went downstairs as the smell of food crept into her nostrils. She did know she was hungry. She began to remember the events of last night and then remembered the sudden way he stopped and said, "Goodnight."

_Is it something I've done? Or worse, __**not**_ _done?_

"Morning mish Yuna. Breakfasht?" Barkeep said as he saw Yuna enter the kitchen.

"Yes please Barkeep." Yuna replied as she sat down.

Exshited for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Barkeep turned and laughed a little. "Shome memory you have. Don't even remembersh your own birthday!"

"Oh! Yes, I'm very excited."

"Good, Good. Ish Mishter Tidush shtill in bed?"

"Yeah, we got to bed late last night. Is Father up?"

"He left early hoursh thish morning. Work yesh." Barkeep says while dishing up eggs.

"Oh."

A couple of minuets later, Barkeep sets the plate down in front of Yuna and she starts to eat. Half way through her meal, Tidus walks through the living room. He smiled, greeted and sat down, a little bit fidgety.

"Hungry, mishter Tidus?"

"Uh… no thanks Barkeep."

Yuna nearly dropped her fork and knife. As a joke, she reached over and felt his forehead. "No… you don't have a temperature…"

"What? Why would I?"

"You've just turned down breakfast. That explains it's self."

"Oh."

He then goes into the living room and switches on the S.V and goes straight to the news channel, another thing he never did. After watching that, he sighed in frustration and ran back up stairs.

"Ish he ok?"

"I'll go see." Says Yuna, handing Barkeep the empty plate.

Yuna goes up the stairs and heard Tidus on the phone with Auron. "I'm not joking. He phoned me and I heard her voice, she was screaming for me, I have to go get her!"

"Calm down? I cant! We need to go get her! She's all I got left Auron, don't you get it?"

"Yes, he knows I love her, that's why he's keeping her there with him. He knows she the only-" That's all she heard before she ran into her room and slammed the door. She ran straight to her bed and cried her heart out.

_That's what it is! Tidus is in love with someone else! I knew it was something! _Yuna thought as she cried.

Two minuets later, there was a knock on her door. "What do you want?" She shouts through a pillow.

"Yuna? Are you OK?" Tidus said through the door.

"I'm fine! Go away!"

_How could you!? How could you break my heart like this?_

"Yuna, I'm coming in." The door opens and Tidus rushes to Yuna. She instantly shoves him away and starts to hug her knee's.

"Yuna, what's wrong? What have I done?"

Yuna didn't reply, just continued to cry in her arms. Tidus couldn't take watching her like this anymore so encircled his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth slowly until she gave in and cried on his shoulder. She didn't hug him back, just cried into his shirt.

She pulled away after a while and began to hug her knees again. "So, you gunna tell me what I've done or do I have to guess."

She looked up at him but couldn't find the words. He had a small grin on his face and said, "You know, not many people can look as beautiful as you when crying, but your doing it no problem."

This of course was him trying to put a smile on her face but he didn't succeed. Finally she looked up and said simply, "Tidus, do you love me?"

He frowns and replies, "Of course, what kind of a question is tha-"

"Do you love me, and no other woman?"

He considers that for a moment. "That depend on which way you mean. It's like, I love Leanne, but that's kind of family love. She's always been there for me and I've always been there for her. To me, that's what family does, right?"

"I mean, am I the only woman you love, like husband and wife?"

Without hesitation he says, "Yes, you are. There is no other woman for me in Spira but you."

"Then who were you talking about then? On the phone with Auron?" Yuna insisted, knowing he couldn't back himself up on that one.

He frowns and then as if in realization his face goes back to normal. He pulls her into a proper hug and says, "We were talking about my cousin, Rachel."

She pulls away and says, "Liar! You told me you didn't have any family left!"

She goes to get up and leave but Tidus catches her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Yes, I did tell you my family were gone now, I thought they all were but you have to listen OK? Which means you have to sit down and let me talk. In the end if you don't believe me, I will walk out and never bother you again. OK?"

"Fine." Yuna says as she sits down. But in truth, she couldn't really imagine Tidus not being with her again, even if she was pissed at him.

"OK, way before I became a cop and everything, my family, all of them went on holiday, on the way the island called Besaid, but the plane crashed and they didn't survive. They were all buried in Zanarkand, all except one person. Rachel."

"Then why does the grave at Zanarkand say, "In memory of Jacky, Colin and Rachel wood?"

"Because, did you notice that they all said, "Here lies …" and the one with Rachel on it says, "In memory of…"? That's because when they sorted the plane crash out, they couldn't find Rachel's body. She just vanished. They found her parents bodies and buried them but the grave diggers didn't think it was right, she was still dead but there was no grave, so they put "In memory of." Only a few hours ago I found out she was alive and well, well, alive anyway."

Seymour got hold of her not to long ago and started to hurt her like he hurt you. He has her now and he phoned me a little while ago saying if I brought you along and handed you over to him, he would give Rachel back and she would be safe again."

Yuna just stared at him, not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yuna, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie over about something like this."

More tears started to form as she realised he was telling the truth, and she had doubted him. She doubted his love for her and that made her all the more guilty.

She dived into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Im so sorry! Im sorry Tidus, please forgive me!"

"Hey, there's nothing to be forgiven, a misunderstanding, that's all."

She continued the cry for a few minuets and eventually calmed down, pulling away from the hug. "But, you said on the phone that you had to go get Rachel and you said if I came and you handed me over Rachel would be safe."

"Im hoping some friends will help me out. You know help me get her back without losing you."

"When?"

"Today, tonight."

"Why so soon?"

"So that I wont have to worry about it tomorrow. Especially not at the par-" Tidus' phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leanne what's up?"

"You have? Thank you SO much! I'll meet you round there tonight, get as many people as you can OK? Cheers!" He hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

"What?" Yuna asked. "What did she say?"

"Said they all said yes. Were taking Rachel from Seymour tonight."


	12. Old Enemies

_**Old Enemies**_

Tidus went over the list he had made several time before leaving. He defiantly had to bring his silver handgun. He wouldn't go through with it if he left it behind.

He went to the docks were he was meant to be meeting Seymour with Yuna, but instead he was meeting Seymour with 3 highly trained snipers and 9 street fighters with guns.

He walked to were he was meeting Leanne and the others. We was wearing black everything so it wasn't hard to move around. He sat down out of sight until he felt someone pull him back from behind.

"Leanne! What the hell do you think your doing?"

She just smiled and said, "Glad you can make it."

"Same. When are we getting her?"

"Well, we have to wait for Kev to get back, they're checking the area looking for Seymour's goons."

"Right."

A few minuets pass and the man come back, giving a thumbs up to let them know they were good to go.

"OK. The snipers know were to go. You go round and face Seymour. Knowing him, he'll walk towards you and try kill you that way. While he does that im gunna sneak round back and get her. You with me?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Everyone went to where they were supposed to go and Tidus started edging his way in sight. But he didn't see who he expected. Rachel was there with a blind fold on and something covering her mouth but the man who was with her wasn't Seymour. It was Red. The man who he killed on his assignment with Leanne. When she saw him she was surprised too, but jest went along with it.

"Nice to see you again, Slatter." Red says

"Your dead." Tidus said, refusing to believe he was talking to a man he killed himself.

"Yes. You killed me. But if you remember I had contacts in Kilika. Healers, priests those type of people. A few minuets after that Leanne scum dragged you off, they revived me."

Tidus just stared, a little annoyed at what he had called Leanne. "So, Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Slatter. Yuna. The girl you were meant to be bringing."

"She's safe. Where Seymour, the guy I was meant to be meeting?"

"Doing a job. Quick question. Does she know about your past?"

Tidus just looked down at the floor and shook his head. "No."

"And your meant to be her guardian. Does her Father know about you?"

"Part of it."

Red was starting to move forwards now towards Tidus leaving Rachel sat on the floor. Leanne quickly made her move and began to untie her blind fold. Rachel starts to fight but when she see's its Leanne she cooperates.

"So why are you here, instead of Seymour?" Tidus asked trying to get his 100% attention.

"We all have our Masters. I'm Seymour's."

"He didn't tell me that."

"No I suppose he wouldn't of. But you, I've wanted to get back at you since you shot me. I know your armed so why not?"

"Because this shot isn't for you." Tidus said as he started to back away.

"Oh? It's Seymour's I suppose?"

Tidus just looked at Red and when he saw that Leanne and Rachel where out of sight, he said, "Well, I must get going now, I've got what I came for." He turned to go but was stopped by a gunfire.

He turned and saw Red with two guns in each hand, both pointed at Tidus. "You make one more move and I'll finish what I started."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why's that?"

_Bang!_

Red dropped to the floor and the two guns fell out of his hands. Tidus looked up to see that Caram had shot him. He gave a thumbs up and Tidus returned it. He went over to Red and put two fingers to his neck. After feeling no pulse, he took the guns and made his way out of the docks like the rest.

He got to the car and thanked everyone for helping. It was just him, Leanne, Rachel and Kevin were left. When Rachel saw Tidus she ran straight for him, embracing the cousin she hadn't seen for 3 years. "You have some explaining to do." Says Tidus as they get into the car and drive off. He looked over to her occasionally to see the black eyes and bruises she had, reminding him a lot of the first time he meet Yuna.

It was now nearly 10pm and Tidus still wasn't back. She had made it clear to her body guards she wasn't going anywhere until he was home. She waited and waited until she heard a car door shut and she waited for the door to go. The front door opened and coming through it she saw Tidus followed by a woman with long curly hair tied back. She had Ocean Blue eyes like Tidus and small ears. The first thing Yuna noticed about this woman is that she had two black eyes the same size as cricket balls.

"Well, here we are." Tidus said as he closed the door.

"Nice place. Reminds me of that mansion ol Billy used to have, remember? The place we set on fire?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't MY fault now was it?"

"OK. I guess I have to admit it was my fault… but you were there as well."

"Hmm, YUNA! Im back!"

When she heard this she ran to the entrance hallway and went straight to Tidus, hugging him tightly. They stood like that for a few moments. They pulled apart when they heard a wolf whistle coming from the woman. "Something you forgot to tell me?"

Tidus started to blush as the woman got a very cheeky smile on her pace and she just said, "I get the picture." She extended her hand towards mine and said, "Rachel, and you must be the famous Yuna I've hears oh so much about in the last 10 minuets."

"Yes, this is her. Yuna this is Rachel, my cousin and Rachel this is Yuna, my girlfriend."

"Well this is a record for you isn't it cuz? Your last girlfriend it took months for any family members to meet her. Why was that? Did we embarrass you?"

"Just wondering, what happened to your eyes?" Asked Yuna. She already knew but she wanted to move away from Tidus' ex-girlfriends.

"Oh this? Yeah, I was walking down the street and I saw a kid run in front of a bus and-"

"She's bull shitting." Tidus says

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at these two as they made their way to the kitchen. They acted like brother and sister. Rachel saw the pizza oven and went straight for it.

Tidus sent the guards away and they all ate pizza. It was getting towards 11pm when Rachel announced when she was tired and said, "Where am I gunna be sleeping then?"

Tidus replied, "In my room."

"And where are you going to be sleeping?"

"With Yuna."

"And how far apart are these two rooms?"

"Opposite each other."

Another smile appeared on her face. She looked at Tidus and then to Yuna and then back to Tidus and said, "Alright, but just remember, I have good hearing and the walls look thin."

The soul reason Rachel said this was to get either Tidus or Yuna to blush. She accomplished her objective by making them both blush. "OK cuz. Chop, chop. I don't know where im going."

"Fine. Be right back." He says to Yuna as he pecks her on the cheek.

While they're going upstairs, Rachel says to Tidus, "God, a kiss on the cheek when your going upstairs for only 2 minuets. I wonder what you'd do if you were staying in Zanarkand for a month? I expect the poor girl would'nt be walking for a week.

"Shut up." Huffed Tidus, forcing out another blush.

5 minuets later Tidus came back down stairs with soaking hair. Yuna raised her eye brows and asked, "What happened?"

"I was showing her where the bathroom was and she fancied a water fight. I splashed her down her top and she started using the shower." Tidus said chuckling a little. "She always used to do that."

Yuna laughed as well and started to run her fingers through her locks. "So, you happy to know that she's safe?"

"Yeah, real happy." Says Tidus, now sitting down. Yuna sits on his lap and finishes the rest of the pizza. "You tired?" She asks.

He nods his head and yawns. "Been a long day. Plus the fact you threw a fit over thinking I was cheating on you with my cousin."

"You would of done the same if you were me."

"Rikku's your only cousin, right?"

"Yeah, well besides Brother."

"Rikku's brother right?"

She nods and he gulps, bringing back the memory of beating him half to death. He would have to tell them sooner or later. "Are you tired?" Tidus asked

She nods and gets up, allowing him to do the same. "I think im going to wake up late and have a lie in tomorrow."

"Rub it in why don't you. I have to get up early tomorrow." Tidus says as he sticks out his bottom lip and pouts.

"Aww, poor baby." Yuna says as Tidus nods. They make their way upstairs and into Yuna room.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Tidus asked, slipping into bed.

She shrugs and says, "To me its just another birthday."

"Just another birthday? Your 18th birthday? When you officially become an adult?"

"_When your boyfriend is legally aloud to fuck your brains out?" _Shouts Rachel from the next room.

Yuna and Tidus both laughed at this and couldn't believe how thin the walls were as they were talking in nearly a whisper.

"Shut up, stop ease dropping and go to sleep!" Shouts Tidus while thumping the wall.

"_I can give you 1 out of 3. I can shut up if you want?"_

"No, I choose go to sleep."

"_Fine, just don't wake me up you dirty ladies!" _Shouts Rachel and after that there is just silence.

"Im so sorry." Says Tidus trying hard not to laugh. Yuna on the other hand was not doing so well. "I thought there was nobody out there worst then Rikku."

"Nah, Rach beats them all." Tidus said as he stole a quick kiss and said "Goodnight."

"Night. Love you."

"You too."

After that there was a loud fake snoring from the other room and Tidus just got up, walked to the other room and there was screaming for a minuets and then everything was silent. Tidus came back in and snuggled down next too Yuna and went quickly to sleep.


	13. Happy Birthday!

_**Happy Birthday**_

Yuna woke up late that morning, like she said she would. She rolled over, expecting to bump into Tidus but nearly fell of the bed. She could hear people talking in the next room as she pressed her ear to the wall.

"What if she doesn't like it?" Asked Tidus  
"Don't worry, knob jock, she'll love it, now can you get out and let me shower."

"But, fine. Enjoy your shower." He says as he walks out the door. "I'll just turn the heating off." He adds when he walks down stairs.

Yuna giggles and decides she's been in bed long enough, it was like 10 or 11am already. She dressed and walked downstairs. She entered the kitchen and was instantly greeted.

"Morning." Says Tidus coming towards her. "Happy Birthday." He says as he leans down to kiss her. She takes the kiss gladly and says, "Morning and Thank You."

Suddenly there was the loudest scream Yuna had ever heard in her life. Tidus starts to laugh madly as they heard foot step thundering down the stairs. "This is gunna be good." Tidus manages to say before she appears.

Rachel is stood there in the door way with a dressing gown on, hair soaking wet and a wet towel in her right hand.

"You cock sucking, ass kissing bastard!" Rachel says as she runs at Tidus. "C'mere, you mother fucker and take it like a man!"

She chases him all around the kitchen until he runs upstairs. Before she follows him, she stops by Yuna and said, "Happy birthday." And runs up after him. Yuna is now laughing it slightly starts to hurt. A little while later, Tidus came back down stairs. He was walking like her just shit himself, limping at every step and he had a red mark going all the way down his face like he had just been wiped.

He goes to the freezer and takes out 4 ice cubes which he wraps in a cloth and hold to his thigh.

"You OK?" Yuna asks and to this he only nods. "You sure?" He nods again and says, "Any idea were Dad is?" He nods again but gives no reply. "Would you mind telling me where he is?"

He sighs and replies, "Decorating for the party." He says in the highest and squeakiest voice she had ever heard. Rachel is stood in the hallway with a smile on her face and gives the wall a whip with the towel she had. Tidus instantly gets up and faces towards her.

"Say sorry." She said.

"No. To funny." Tidus says in the squeaky voice.

"Im going to force you to say it then." She throws the towel in the washing machine and gets into a stance. "Im not afraid to fight you and spark you straight ou- AHHH!" Tidus couldn't finish his sentence as Rachel had dived in and grabbed his manhood and squeezed.

"Your gunna what? Knock me out? I'll have you know before the reaction comes I'll have you on your knees," She squeezed tighter. "And I wont stop until you beg for me to stop."

"Ok! Alright! Im sorry!"

"Will you do it again?"

"No!"

"Get on your knees."

"I cant!"

"Why not?"

"Because you wont move your hands!"

"That's the idea." Tidus slowly struggles to his knee, Rachel's hands staying in the exact same place.

"Beg."

"Please, Rachel. Let me go and I will never do that to you again."

"Ok. There, now was that so hard?" She lets go and Tidus falls to the floor in agony, struggling to breath.

Yuna goes over to him and starts to rub his back. She looks at Rachel and says, "Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Men usually say "Sorry" to a woman for a laugh and a joke, they don't mean it. This way I can make them mean it." She looks around and asks, "So what's for breakfast?"

Yuna helps Tidus to the living room and helps him lie down, getting him a glass of water.

"You okay?" She says as she starts to play with his hair, running her fingers through it.

"Well, I know I am gunna need the whole of that ice rack if im gunna be moving casually tonight."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" Rachel shouts from the kitchen.

Tidus ignores that and takes a sip of his water. After his lap finally calmed down he sat up and started flicking through the channels on the S.V.

"So where's this party going to be anyway?"

"You know the city centre? That hall, its gunna be there."

"Nice. When's it gunna be?"

"Don't know. About 6pm or so. That's when we're leaving anyway."

The hours rolled on until it came to 4.55pm. She was told she was having dinner with family and friends. It took only 10 minuets to figure out what she was wearing; A white dress with a silky fabric with a flower pattern on going around her waist. It only took 5 minuets to apply makeup and do her hair. 20 minuets left till they had to go. She sat down in the living room waiting for the others to come down and she heard, "Tidus, get out!"

"Fine! But you'll be sorry later!" Tidus shouts as he walks down the stairs. She looks at him and stands up, taking in what she was seeing. He was wearing a black Tuxido, his hear a little more spikey then usual and he'd had a shave. Im Yuna's eyes he looked quiet… sexy.

Tidus was thinking the same thing about Yuna. He just looked at her with his mouth open.

"Well? Whadya think?" Yuna says giving him a twirl.

"Wow…" Is all he could muster. He walked towards her and took her hand, trying to get her to spin again. She saw this and gave him another spin. "Wow, you look, wow."

"I hope those are good wows." Yuna said smiling. He nods his head and then said, "But you know what? I think it would look even more wow if you wore this with it." He reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box. Yuna opened it and loved what she saw. In the box was a silver chain and with the chain were the word, "Always." Plated in gold with two diamonds on it. She just stared at it and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Tidus took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. "Happy Birthday." He says and kisses her neck. Tears were now flowing freely down her face and she puts her arms around him waist. "I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He pulls away and gives he a kiss and then pulls away quickly.

"Get a room! Seriously if you two start doing that at the party, im going to hang with Leanne." Says Rachel as she walks down the stairs. Rachel was in a blue dress with her hair up.

They laugh and left as it was time for the/m to leave. It took 15 minuets to get to the city centre but when they did it was worth it. People were waiting outside for the birthday girl and when they arrived everyone started singing "Happy Birthday!"

When they went inside, Yuna noticed it was a lot different then she remembered it. The hall was massive and the roof was glass. There were several other changes but thy were only minor.

Tidus looked about and saw a few people he hadn't seen in years. "Be right back." He goes over to a girl in a silver dress and kisses her hand. This made Yuna a little jealous but when he started to box with one of the guys it went away immediately. The guy he was boxing with looked a lot like him. The only differences was Tidus' hair was blonde and the mans was more darker, Tidus' eyes were ocean blue and the mans were more sky blue.

He shakes hands with two men with bright orange hair and came back over to her within 2 minuets of catching up. "Sorry, old friends."

"Who are they?"

"Um, the orange haired men over there are Wakka and Chappu. They're brothers. The guy with the dark hair is Shuyin and with him is Calli. Known her since she was like 6."

"Ah. So, have you seen my Father and Rikku?"

"Yeah, but I aint telling you where though."

"Why?"

"And you said you like surprises."

"Oh, sorry."

Half an hour later, Braska and Rikku decided to show their faces and approached them. They were over by Leanne, Rachel and Kev playing eye spy.

"Something beginning with C?" Says Rachel

Kevin nods his head and adds, "There's loads of it."

Rachel looks around for a bit and then says, "Cleavage."  
Kevin just looks at her and says, "Shit…"

"Thank you. My turn. Ok, eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with B."

"Ball?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Ballons?"

Again she shakes her head.

"I give up."

"Braska." She points and when Yuna see's him she runs over and hugs him tightly.

"Happy Birthday sweetie. Had a good day?" Braska says, embracing his daughter.

"Yes, Thank you so much for this."

"No problem, you know that. Well, looks like your-"

"There she is! There's my lil niece!" Says a man approaching Yuna.

"Uncle Cid!" Yuna says, overjoyed. She hugs him and Cid picks her up and spins her, sending good shivers up Tidus' spine.

"Happy Birthday, girl! Here!" He hands her a card and she thanks him. A few minuets later there's a "Yunie!" Coming from behind. Yuna turns to see Rikku and someone in a wheel chair behind her.

"Look who showed up!" Rikku steps to the side to reveal a man with a Mohawk. He instantly recognized the man and went as white as a ghost. This was the man from the pub. Tidus just ignored his gaze un until the man talked to him. "Yuna tell me about you. You her guardian. Brother like to thank you for keeping her safe." Brother holds out his hand and Tidus takes it, hoping to god he wouldn't be recognized.

Brother did recognize him but couldn't figure out who he was so he let it slide for the time being.

"Thank god for that." Mutters Tidus from under his breath.

"Thank god for what?" Says Rikku from behind him.

He turns and says, "T-that nothing had g-gone wrong."

Rikku frowns and shrugs and continues with the party.


	14. The Truth Revealed

_**The truth revealed**_

The party was going well. Nobody came in and caused trouble, only Tidus and his friends had guns on them so that was a plus as well. They just stood there playing hide and seek and eye spy for some of the night.

Rachel was dancing for most of the night with Kevin and Tidus. Yuna was with her Father and Uncle for a lot of the time. When it was about 8pm or so everyone was getting a little tired from the dancing or what not. Tidus was sat down with Yuna in his lap as all the other seats were taken, but when the song Suteki da na came on, people started to get out of their seats and onto the dance floor.

Yuna, still sat in Tidus' lap, said, "This is one of my favourite songs." As she leaned back into his shoulder. Tidus though for a minuet and though _One more dance cant hurt her._

He moved her to the seat next to him and got up. She frowned in confusion as he faced her but when he bowed low and held out his hand, she got the hint and smiled. She took his hand and they went to a spot on the dance floor. He stopped and turned to her, placing one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. She place one on his shoulder and the other holding his hand as well.

They danced like this for a while, a couple of spins and twirls added, and nearing the end of the song, Yuna slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

For a few seconds, it was perfect. Just them two dancing peacefully, no Rachel saying any sarcastic comment along with Rikku or Leanne. It was a moment both of them would surely like to spend the rest of their lives in. But, nothing lasts forever. Yuna pulls away from his chest and just looks at him. Then he leans down, cupping one of her cheeks and kisses her.

Then there are whistle from various people in the crowd, but then the whistle turn into screams and shouts when the glass roof came falling down. Tidus and Yuna were in the middle of the huge dance floor so no way they were going to make it. Tidus, pushing Yuna to the floor, dives on top of her and prepares for the pain. Shielding her body with his own, Yuna only feels the pressure of when the glass comes and smashes on Tidus' back.

Groans escape his mouth when the glass reaches the floor and then he gets up as quickly as he could as helps Yuna up. They run from the floor to the walls and Tidus tells her to stay with her Father. He then looks around at the others and they're all one step ahead of him.

All of them have they're guns out when people in strange clothing jump down from the roof and into the hall. Tidus pulls his silver gun out and waits for Seymour to come down. It is not Seymour who jumps from the roof, but Red. He lands only meters away from Tidus and just looks at him.

"So, you did bring back up?"

Tidus nods and says, "Yeah, and you keep, for some reason escaping death. Now your either gunna come down to the station and live, or make this harder and most probably be killed, your choice."

"I have no intention of dying boy, but then I have no intention of spending the rest of my life in jail."

"It's one or the other."

"I choose neither."

"Fine. Now!" Tidus shouts as he does a back flip, sending a table over so he can use it for cover. He fires his gun, and get red right in the leg, sending him to the floor.

Tidus runs to the man and hand cuffs him, dragging him to the side. "I am arresting you, for attempted murder and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent, if you do not remain silent, anything you say can be used against you."

"This isn't over Slatter. Seymour will get you and kill you for everything you done." Red looks at Yuna and her family behind her. "And you'd better tell them the truth as well. They're gunna find out sooner or later. You really didn't think you could hide it forever did you?"

Tidus looks over at Yuna and his suspicions are proven correct. She heard what he said and so did Rikku and her Father. They were all looking at him, frowning. Yuna approached Tidus and said, "What does he mean by truth? Tidus, what's he talking about?"

"I'm not saying while he's here. When he goes…" He marches Red out of the hall and waits for people to come and get him. When they do people start to clear out until the only people that are left are Tidus, Yuna, Braska, Cid, Rikku, Brother and some of the guard that came like Rachel and Kevin.

"Well?" Braska says

"Ok, well its kind of a long story. Me, my girlfriend and a couple of friends were out at a pub for a night out. Some people came in after us and those people were you 3." He looks at Cid, Rikku and Brother. "Anyway, Brother had a few drinks and went up to my girlfriend and said, "What are you doing with a useless cunt like that when you can have someone like me." I snapped when I heard this and battered him." He looked around at people's reaction and Cid's was without a doubt the worst. He came up to Tidus, grabbed him by the Tuxedo, and punched him right in the jaw, nearly breaking it.

Tidus lost his balance and fell, reciving kicks and punched from Cid. "You did this to ma boy?! Im gunna kill ya you lil asshole!" Cid says, punching Tidus. Braska come up from behind and grabs Cid. "Enough! That's enough, Cid!"

Cid eventually calmed down and let Tidus continue with his story. "After that, I went outside, to calm down. Clare came out and said it didn't really bother her. After she went home in a taxi, a guy with funny blue hair came up to me and said, "I saw what you done in there. Tell me, you got a job?" I shook my head and he said back, "You've really got one hell of a temper, and guts. I need a few jobs done, but I cant find the right people to do it. You do it and I'll repay you handsomely." I accepted the job and got the money. After that I started to work for him. As a present of welcoming, he gave me this." Tidus reached into the back of his pants and threw the silver gun on the table.

"Gave me this to do some more of the difficult jobs." Tidus said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Then it was Rikku who spoke. "You killed people?"

"No, but threatened them. And that was my life then. I was working for Seymour and life couldn't of got any better."

"Then how did you become a cop then? You go from loving the bastard to hating his guts."

"Another job came up, a delivery. A boat was coming in from Luca, rumoured to have a load of cocaine and heroine. This job was to take as much as we could and if someone got in our way, take them out. Kill them. I told him I wouldn't do it and he said, "If you don't do it, you'll pay dearly for disobeying me." Well, I disobeyed and went for a little drink. I was on my way home but couldn't find my keys so I knocked the door, the door was already open, I went inside, no one about, I went upstairs, my folks were in bed, with knives sticking out of them."

I went straight to my Aunt's house after calling the police and found the same thing there. Then my Uncle's and then finally, Clare's. I ran to her house. Her parents were out of town so I kicked the door in until it gave way and I ran to her room. I heard screaming and pleas from inside and as soon at I walked in I was jumped by Seymour's lackeys. The boys held me up and Seymour was in the room as well. I looked at the bed and Clare was tied up on the bed, naked.

"Glad you could make it." Seymour said as he walked to the bed. "Hope you enjoy this."

I was forced to watch Seymour, rape her. She was screaming for me to do something but all I could do is look away and cry." Tidus gulped and continued, "After he was satisfied, Seymour started to beat her, then, he took out his gun and shot her. In the head were 3 bullets and around her body was several others. They then did something to paralyze me and called the police, placing the gun in my hands and dragging me to her, placing my hands all over her and leaving my fingerprints where I touched. Seymour was wearing gloves at the time so none of his fingerprints were there.

The police came, saw me with the gun, took me away to prison and cremated her." Tidus was silent after that refusing to look at anyone. Then there was a sound of a chair moving.

Tidus looked up and saw that Yuna was standing up. He looked at her and then looked back down. "I-Im sorry."

"Why did he keep Rachel alive?" Yuna asked, outraged of what he had explained.

"Because. He knew I loved my family. And he knew I loved them a whole lot more if there was only like, one more person left. If I was on my own, he would have known id have nothing left to lose. The only reason I have her now is because you came along. I loved more then one person then so he thought it would be better to use you against me."

Yuna just stared at him. She finally let out tears and shouted, "I trusted you! I trusted you and you didn't tell me this?! I told you everything! I told you everything because I loved you! I told you everything because I love you!" Yuna went up to him and started punching his chest. He just looked at the floor. "Look at me."

He continues the floor and she punches him harder. "Look at me!"

He swallows hard again and raises his eyes to meet hers. "You said you loved me, remember? All those times you said you loved me. Why? Why wasn't it enough?" She asked, tears flowing down her features.

"It was enough. Yuna I love you with all by heart, but I couldn't say anything. The only reason im telling you now is because I'll be killed if I don't, but then again now that I have told, your gunna kill me anyways." With that she let go of him turned and ran to the door. Before she opened the door, she turned, took the necklace from around her neck and threw it at Tidus. "I don't want this anymore." She turned and left.

He looked down the necklace and picked it up. Holding it to his lips, he paced around for a few minuets, trying to figure out what to do. Then he heard screams outside and rushed out to see a car speeding down the road. He caught glimpse of Yuna screaming in the back seat and banging on the window. Rachel heard the screams as well and came rushing, but Tidus was already running after the car. She looked up at the sky and then back at Tidus. She looked round and saw her option right in front of her. She took one of the hair clips from her hair and got to work.

The car lock clicked and Rachel got into the car, fiddled with the ignition and was soon on Tidus' trail, way over breaking the speed limit.


	15. I dare you

_**I dare you**_

Before Chapter AN: Readers be warned! This Chapter does contain a lemon in it! BTW, why do people call them lemons? Why not, Plums? Or Oranges? Or Grapes? OK im going to stop now, but anyway, enjoy!

"Yuna!" Shouted Tidus, chasing after the car. The car went round a corner and went out of sight. "Yuna…"

"Hey, fuck up, get in the car, lets go!" Shouted Rachel as she pulled in beside him.

He got in the car and once again, Rachel was thundering down the road at a dangerous speed of 174mph. They turned dozens of corners but the truth was the car had reached it's destination nearly an hour ago.

"Damn it! Fuck, Shit, Bollocks!" Tidus kicked the car door, making a huge dent in it.

"Relax. We'll get her back."

"How? Tell me how and _then _I'll calm down."

"Red took all his victims to the slums. That's where he took me anyway, and nearly everyone else."

"Why the slums?"

"Because, he made a sort of den there. Sound proof. Somehow."

"Well, lets go then!" He jumps back into the car and Rachel starts the engine again, and within 5 minuets, Rachel done a 15 minuet trip, going past 13 red light and nearly running over pedestrians.

"Over there."

They ran over to a sort of house, kicked the door open and Tidus saw one of the people who he used to work with when he respected Seymour. Chris got up and tried to embrace Tidus in a welcome back hug. Tidus shoved him on the sofa and put a gun to his head.

"Did Seymour come here?" Tidus asked and Chris nodded his head violently.

"Was he here with a woman? Brown hair, white dress?" Again Chris nods his head.

"Where? Where is he now?"

"He's gone back to his house, but gave the girl to Red."

"Red, he's gone off to prison."

"No, we made the van crash on the way and got him back. Red took her to his place, took a few people with him."

"Where does he live?" To this, Chris said nothing. "Where the fuck does he live asshole?!" Silence.

"Fine." Tidus pulls the trigger, sending a bullet through his brain. "Drive to the station."

When they got to the police station, Tidus went straight to the prisons. He stopped at Silvers cell and got straight to the point. "You know Red?" Silver nods.

"Where does he live?"

Silver just stares at him. "Where does he live?" Tidus asks again, showing the gun he had in his back pocket.

"You know where Hobb road is?"  
"Yeah."

"Number 15."

Tidus nods and runs back out and into the car. "Hobb road, step on it." They once again begin speeding down and soon arrived at Hobb's road, stopping at number 15. Tidus ran to the door, kicked it open and ran straight upstairs shouting, "Yuna?!"

"_Tidus! Hel- AH!"_ Shouts Yuna from one of the upstairs rooms. He bursts the door open and is horrified by what he sees, like he's having daja vu. Yuna is on the bed, rope tying her ankles and wrists to the corners, naked. Memories of the last time he was in a situation like this came rushing back to him. He goes to her, but it tackled to the ground by some guys, only two of them. Red came into view and made him way to Yuna, like Seymour did with Clare.

Red ran his hands and finger over her thighs and legs and smiled when he saw her squirm.

"Please…" Asked Yuna, tears running down her face.

"See? She's a little slut. She's begging for it." He turns to face her completely and gets ready for assault. Tidus watches as he fiddles around with his trousers. Tidus replays the way this had gone last time and decided that he was not going to lose another loved one like this again. Tidus struggles his arms away from the guy on the right and knocks him out. He punch's the guy on the left and shoves him down the stairs. He pulls his gun out and just when Red is about to begin, Tidus holds the gun to his temple.

"I dare you. Even though these shots are for Seymour, if you do, im going to kill ya, if you don't your gunna spend the rest of your life in a dark prison. I don't care if I go to prison if I shoot you, at least I'll have the pleasure of watching you die."

Red smiled and went a little bit further, nearing Yuna's womanhood. Before he can enter however, Tidus sends him of to join Chris. Red drops to the floor and Tidus sends another 3 bullets through his head, to make sure he was gone. Tidus then took his tux jacket off and covered Yuna with it. He then looked around for a knife and saw one on the S.V. He took it and cut the rope tying Yuna to the bed.

"You OK? Did he hurt you?" Tidus asked, cutting the second rope.

She shakes her head and when the last rope was cut, she dived right into Tidus' arms and hugged him tightly. She didn't ever want to let him go again after what had happened.

"Tidus…" She says in his shoulder. "Im sorry."

"No, im the one who should be apologizing. I let you leave. And after we had just been in a fight with Red? God Yuna… Im so sorry!" He cried into her hair, stocking her bare, smooth back as he done so.

He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. "Still love me?" He asks

She smiles and nods. "Always." She leans in and kisses him and then pulled away. "But, no more secrets, OK?"

"No more secrets." He reaches into his pocket and brings out the necklace. He holds it in front of her and says, "Want this back?" She smiles nods and lets him put it back on her. He brings her into another hug and rocks here back and forth.

Eventually, Tidus called the police and they came and took Red away. After Yuna was fully dressed again, she made her way down to the car with Tidus and they got in the car in the back seat.

"What? No one want to sit next to me? You've made me sad now, you knobs."

"Just drive home, will you?" Says Tidus smacking his cousin around the head.

"Fine, hold on."

"Hold on? WOAH!" Asks/shouts Yuna as Rachel goes from 0mph to 100 mph in 3 seconds.

"Whoo hooooooooooooo!" Rachel and Tidus shout in union.

They arrive back at the manor, Braska was the first to hug Tidus. "Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

"Don't fire me. I've really come to like you guys and I would like to continue with this job."

"Deal." He turns to Yuna and hugs her as well. "My little girl, did they hurt you?"

"No, im fine." Yuna says, hugging him back. "Im so sorry your birthday wasn't what you had hoped."

"You joking? I loved it, well, the beginning." She pulls away and Braska said, "Yes I know, but your 18th birthday is meant to be a great day. Not just half of a great day."

"I know, but im safe now, right? Isn't that what matters?" Yuna says

"Braska nods and then yawns. "Yes, your safe now. Im actually quite tired now that your safe and sound now. Nothing worrying me can keep me awake now. Good night, Happy Birthday sweet heart." Braska kisses Yuna on the forehead and makes his way upstairs.

A few minuets later, Rachel announces the same thing and goes upstairs. Tidus and Yuna just sat down on the sofa, cuddled while watching Blitzball. After that, they ate dinner which was a traditional Happy Birthday dinner; Burger , chips and Peas. After that they couldn't find anything on the S.V to watch so they made their way to their room.

Yuna goes and sits down on the bed, leaning back on her elbows waiting for Tidus to join her. He closed the door and turned, when he saw her like this, it made her look a LOT more sexier then usual. He makes his way to the bed and sits down next to her. She sits up with him and puts her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

Tidus embraces her back and kisses her shoulder and cheek. She pulls away and kisses him full on the lips.

One of her arms snake around his neck and the other cups his cheek. She feels a familiar touching on her lips and she giggles, allowing Tidus' tongue to enter her mouth and play with hers. Tidus unties the silk material from lets it slip to the floor. Her fingers rustle through his golden hair as he slowly lies her down on the bed. Her hands go from cupping his cheek and holding his neck, to making his Tux jacket fall from his body, hen to his shirt.

Her hands make quick work at undoing the buttons that connected one side of his shirt to the other and that slipped from his body and landed on his jacket. She takes a moments and pushes her away from his to examine him. He had a tanned torso with a 6 pack, complete with bullet scars. She leaned up and kissed each one of the scars, sucking a little on the one nearest him nipple.

Tidus smiled at this and then flipped her over, making her so she is straddling his stomach. He reaches behind her and un zips the zipper, loosening the dress and letting it slip from her smooth luscious body. He then feels his way to the back of her bra and fiddled around with it, trying to get it to unclasp. Yuna giggled and then helped him out, unclasping it for him. He couldn't believe the beauty before him.

He sits up, making Yuna fall and straddle his waist as he began to play with her breasts.

He massaged the left one with his hand while the other one was getting some very nice attention off Tidus' mouth. He flicked her nipple about with his tongue, making her moan a bit in the process, making him feel his manhood had moved out and a rock had moved in. He stopped and began to kiss her. He flipped her over, making him on top again.

His hands moved to various parts of her body, all except the one place they craved to be.

He stopped at her waist and pulled back from the kiss, asking, "Can I?" She nods slowly, like she was unsure about what she was doing. Tidus saw this and said, "You know, if you feel uncomfortable, we can stop." To this, Yuna shook her head and urged him on.

He kissed her again and let his hands do what they wanted. The first thing they done was remove her underwear and roam near her entrance for a while. Then, a few fingers on his right hand pushed a little further and were inside her.

_Whoa, she so…tight… _Thought Tidus. Feeling the wetness, Tidus began to pump his fingers in and out and enjoyed watching her move and squirm with pleasure. She let out soft moans which turned him on all the more. After a while of keeping this pace, she let out a loud moan and his fingers were covered in her juice.

He kissed her to try and keep her quite, remembering how easily Rachel had heard them the other night.

He then started to kiss her cheek, neck and then worked his way down until he reached her. He opened her legs a little more and then began to drink from her, sticking his tongue in a couple of times to make her yelp in pleasure. When he feels her getting tighter and tighter, signalling she was about to have her second orgasm, he began sucking on her clit. She screamed in delight once again and he began to go back up and as soon as he was eye level with her, her hands made their way to rise belt, making easy work. With Tidus' trousers out of the way now, there was no guard from telling Yuna how he felt right now.

She gasped as he accidentally brushed up against her. When she felt that, she's reached for the rim of his boxers and carefully slide them of him. She glided her leg up and down his, trying to turn him on more which a virtually impossible. Then she felt the urge to go and feel him. She reached down and when she felt how hard he actually was she looked down and her mouth open a little.

"Like what you see?" Tidus whispered in her ear. She nods at this and kisses him. Tidus chuckles and then looks at her, positioning himself directly on top of her. "We can stop anytime you want."

She shakes her head and opens her legs steadily, creating a spot for him. He had heard that it had hurt the first time, well, this wasn't her first time, but that was over nearly as soon as it started.

He lingers at her entrance for a bit before slowly pushing in. A great amount of pain showed on her face. When he saw this he stopped and waited to see if she could go on. She didn't give a command, she just raised her hips, making him deep inside her. More pain is shown as she brought his waist down with hers. A few tears start to escape her eyes and he kisses them away, hoping to draw her away from the pain, with no success.

After a while, the pain began to disappear and pleasure began to take over. She began to move her hips, telling him it was OK to start moving. He did so. He moved at a steady pace at first letting her get used to it, but sooner then he though she would have, she began to move her hips in timing with his, sending shivers up and down his spine. He was in heaven right now.

Yuna was in pretty much the same place. All the pain had gone now and she was just trying to pleasure him as much as he was her. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Faster…Tidus." He done as she commanded and started to increase his pace. It took a while for her to time her movement properly but when she got it, it was worth it. Sweat was starting to run off of their hard working bodies and then, Tidus skimmed a spot she never knew she had. It send a river of ecstasy running through her body and she tightened around him, making him groan.

"What happened… there then?" He managed to say, a little louder then he had hoped.

"I don't k-now, but I know it was a go-od thing. You s-kimmed something and it ju-st happened." She replied

"Want me to try find it?"

She nods and moves harder against him. He tried different angles to try and get her to that sensation again. After a while he said, "I don't think I'll be able to f-find it."

For an answer Yuna screamed in pleasure and again tightened around him. He kissed her hard knowing that must have woken Rachel up, or at least informed her what they were doing. "Y-you go-t it." She managed to whisper.

He began to feel something grow at the pit of his stomach, he didn't know what it was, so he just ignored it, but then it started to grow bigger and bigger. She began to feel tighter and then she let out another scream, having to be quietened down by Tidus again. But he felt it difficult to not moan al well. Her orgasm had triggered his and he released. He kept going until his body couldn't handle it anymore. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily onto her chest.

Yuna had never felt that good before in her life. She lied there panting, letting her fingers play with Tidus' hair. He looked up at her and smiled, rolling of her. They lied they side by side until their breaths started to slow down again. When this happened, Yuna turned on her side and snuggled next to him. He puts one arm around her and whispers in her ear "Happy Birthday."

She smiles and then in his arms, she drifts of to sleep.

After Chapter AN: Well, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed reading this you perverted pricks! Anyway, review on what you think! Oh! And I will be doing a trilogy of this story as well. I'll put up and update and tell you all about it! Review please!


	16. Evacuation

_**Evacuation**_

Tidus and Yuna both woke up late that day. When Tidus woke up it was about 10 o clock and he just looked at his sleeping lover, Yuna woke up shortly after him and turned around to see him smiling.

"Morning." He said, leaning down and kissing her. "Morning." She replied.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked  
"Fine, you?"

"Best sleep I've had in years." He replies. She giggles at this and tries to move about but couldn't due to the ache and soreness.

"You OK?" She nods and replies, "Just a little sore."

Tidus smiles and kisses her nose. "Think we should get up? If we don't move soon the others will come and find us."

"Hmm." Yuna grunts in agreement. Then an idea came to her. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

Tidus' smile got bigger as he nodded. They made their way to the bathroom, showered, dried, dressed and Tidus made his way downstairs and Yuna would follow him a few minuets later to avoid suspicion.

Rachel was the only one in the kitchen at the time and she had bags under her eyes like she was on drugs. As soon as Tidus came into the room, Rachel's hawk eyes looked at him and she said, "Hey, I got a bone to pick with you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what these are?" She points to the bags under her eyes and Tidus replies, "Black eyes, bags, sign of tiredness."

"Yeah. Tiredness. Guess who couldn't sleep last night."

Tidus went a little stiff but tried his hardest to play it cool. "You I'm guessing."

"Yeah, do you know why?"

"Do I want to?"

"Yes- oh hello Yuna! Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you?" Tidus hears the voice of Yuna say behind him.

_Oh no! Yuna! Shit…_

"Yeah, thought you fucking would of. Did I have a good sleep? Well let's see, I went to bed at about, lets say… 12, 12.30. Agree?"

Tidus and Yuna nod and Rachel continues. "Then I was slowly drifting of to sleep at about 1 or so and then I hear this," Rachel starts thumping the table. "Against the wall. And a couple of times I heard screams. It crossed my mind a few times to take a bat and see what was going on. Any idea's what that was?"

Yuna had already passed blushing. Tidus just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Do me a favour. Whenever you want to act like animals again, do so on the floor."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Tidus nodded turned and began making a tea and coffee and Rachel said, "Good." She sipped her coffee again and added, "By the way, Tidus?"

Tidus turns and lift his eye brows in question. "Like what you see?' What the fuck is wrong with you?" She got up and went to leave and then stopped by Yuna and said, _"Faster, Tidus! Faster!"_ In a squeaky voice. Tidus just stood there and laughed silently.

Rachel began to leave again, but then stopped and remembered something. She turned and made her way back to Tidus. "Also, the mailman came by, gave this to me. Got a feeling I know who it's from though." She handed Tidus a letter and went to leave again, squeaking, _"I don't k-now, but I know it was a go-od thing. You s-kimmed something and it ju-st happened." _As she left.

Tidus smiled again and his attention was drawn back to the letter. He unsealed it and took the piece of paper out. The writing on the paper read, "I WILL get her Slatter. I wont rest until I get my hands on her."

_Seymour…_

Tidus, he could tell he had gone pale and Yuna came instantly to him side. "You alright?"

He puts the paper in his back pocket and said, "Where's you Father?"

"At work, why?"

Ignoring her question, he continues, "Do you know where he works?"

"Yes bu-"

"We need to see him now. Get your shoe's on and lets go."

"_Last night it was take your shoe's __**off**__ and lets go!" _ Rachel shouts from the living room.

In 10 minuets, Tidus and Yuna came to Bevelle Halls, where Braska worked. They went inside and Tidus went straight to reception. "Braska Carter?"

"He's in a meeting right now so if-"

"Tell him this is an emergency. I need to see him now."

"Well, sir-"

"No! This is urgent! I NEED to speak with him NOW!" Tidus bellowed.

The woman just sat there in fear and finally says, "I will send someone to get him."

"Don't bother, what room is he at?"

"He just down the corridor on the right." She points and Tidus is speeding down the hallway, Yuna behind him struggling to keep up.

Tidus bangs on the door until somebody answered. When someone did he said, "Braska, I need to see him now."

"Meeting, come back in an hour."

"No, important, im not coming back in an hour because I am going to see him now."

"Cant sorry," The man tried to close the door but Tidus would have none of it. He jammed his foot in the door and pushed through. He was in the middle of disturbing a meeting but he didn't give a rats ass.

"Braska, we need to talk."

"Yes, or course. Excuse me." Braska says as he rises from the chair and follows Tidus outside.

As soon as they got outside, Tidus showed Braska the letter. "So? You'll protect her wont you?"

"Yes, I'll do my best, but when I was working for him, he sent loads of these letters, all the girls he sent them to are now dead. He wont stop and he wont move on until he has her."

"Well, what do you propose?"

"All the other girls stayed in one place, thinking their guards were going to keep them safe. They didn't go into hiding or anything, that's what im thinking."

"Where?"

"Zanarkand. He knows I used to live there, but he knows that if I take her there, I'll know he'll look for her there and find her. So I wouldn't go anywhere near there. That's the way he thinks, see?"

Braska considers this for a moment and says, "Fine. Anything to protect her. Do what you can."

"Yes, Sir." Tidus walks back and see's Yuna sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for him.

"I couldn't keep up." She said simply and then stood up when he approached. "So? What did you and my Father have to say?"

"Remember when I took you to Zanarkand? And you said you'd like to live there?"

"I remember going to Zanarkand but I don't remember saying I wanted to live there."

"OK I admit I made that part up. But, look, I got this letter and it said Seymour was going to find you and kill you. He wont stop until he had you."

"Why?"

"I think he knows I killed Red. He knows I love you so he's going to try and use you like he did with Clare."

"Hm, so im gunna hide?"

"Yes, but if you don't like that term, id use evacuated."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"And your going to stay with me?"

Tidus nods his head and pulls her in tightly. "What about school?"

"They have collages in Zanarkand. You dont really need to go to school now, plus if you do go to collage Seymour or one of his friends can hack into the school database. So I advise against it."

"And I wont be able to see my Father, or Rikku? Or Rachel?"

"Actually, Rachel might be coming with us. Seymour knows she's the only family I have left and might be looking for her to."

Yuna stays silent for a moment and then sighs. "I haven't really got a choice have i?"

"No."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight, early tomorrow."

Yuna nods her head and goes in for another hug, which Tidus gladly gives. "Everything's gunna be OK." He says in her ear, kissing her cheek. They finally make they're way home.

"Rachel!" Shouts Tidus when he begins to run up the stairs. When he reaches her room her goes in and says, "Pack all you shit, were going to Zanarkand."

"Why?"

Tidus throws her the letter and goes under the bed to find his case and starts packing his stuff.

Rikku comes by 30 minuets later and as soon as she see's Tidus, she's trying to attack him with her nails. "You son of a bitch, Bastard!" she then notices the case on the floor and says, "I see your leaving then. Good fucking riddance."

"Yeah, im leaving. Along with Yuna and Rachel."

"What?"

"Seymour sent a letter. One of those letters he means and he's gunna come after her. I've got a place in Zanarkand, one of the last places he would think to look. Speaking of which…" Tidus' hand dives into his pocket and reaches for his phone. He dials a number and is greeted by a "What?" The voice sound groggily and, well, drunk.

"Virin? You OK?"

"Hey! Tidus you fuck wet! What you up to?"

"No time for a catch up, how many rooms have I still come in the house?"

"The same as when you left. Why?"

"Im moving back in with a few people. Were gunna be around there by 11pm or so."

"Righto, see you then."

"Cheers." Tidus hung up the phone and heard a shout from upstairs. "What do you mean your leaving me?!" Rikku shouts.

An hour later, the car was loaded and all there is to do now is say the goodbyes and farewells.

Rikku pulled Tidus aside and said, "You do anything to upset, hurt or anything else like that to her, it will be me your gunna have to deal with. Well, my dad anyways."

"Don't worry, Seymour wont get her, I promise." Tidus said going towards the car. After Yuna said goodbye to her Father and cousin she got in the passenger seat with Rachel in the back.  
"BYE!" They shouted out of the window as they pulled out of the garage and went of their way to the City that never sleeps; Zanarkand.

_The end._

AN. Well I hope you enjoyed the first addition to this story. The second with be Zanarkand. If you have any idea for the next addition to I will be more then happy to hear them. Keep an eye out for "My Guardian: Zanarkand." For the next few days!


End file.
